Five Night's Fucking at Freddy's
by Changeling22
Summary: Lisa is the new night guard at "Freddy's Furries", the new local fetish brothel. During her first week, she'll meet the animatronics designed solely to pleasure their partners in whatever way they can devise. Lisa is going to have a very fun week. Contains futa, anal, double penetration and much more.
1. Furries Fucking and a Female Night Guard

Chapter One: Furries, Fucking and a Female Night Guard

Lisa was sitting outside in her car, nervous as hell. It was late at night, and she was about to start her new job as night watch for a local establishment. Lisa was an attractive girl, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes and minimal make up applied to her face. Lisa dressed conservatively, a fully buttoned blouse over her ample breasts, a long skirt down to her knees and dark stockings, with flat shoes. No way in hell was she wandering the halls in high heels.

Of course, she had never set foot inside her new place of work yet. Her interview had been handled off site, to prevent "distractions" which was understandable.

We're getting ahead of ourselves here, let me explain:

Lisa has just gotten the job of night watch at "Freddy's Furries", the hottest new brothel catering specifically to those who wanted sex with anthropomorphic animals. Anyone coming to the brothel had their pick of men, women or transsexual prostitutes, all dressed in furry costumes and ready for whatever fantasy you could come up with: of course, if you had the money, you could afford to spend the night with the things that made Freddy's the best brothel in town. The animatronic sex dolls Freddy, Bonnie and Chica (there was a fourth, but Foxy was out of commission at the moment). Unlike some other sex bots used by others, these three used a variable gender design: each was mostly androgynous, but could accentuate their breasts and tighten their pussies and assholes for anyone who wanted a female companion. If you wanted a male companion, they took on a more masculine appearance and grew penises of whatever length or width you wanted.

If you're really adventurous with your sexuality, you could also choose "Futanari Mode" which allowed the animatronic of your choice to have a mostly female appearance but with a penis as well as a vagina. That setting is much more popular than you might think. Though the high cost of a night with the animatronics

Lisa had never been inside Freddy's. Despite her rather adventurous nature when it came to her sexuality, she had never really been into furries, though she was interested in the idea. But that wasn't why she was here: she wasn't quite sure what her job was, actually. All Lisa knew was that she was supposed to turn up and hour before midnight and meet with the owner of the brothel for her orientation and then she'd have a probationary period of five nights to decide if she wanted to work full time or not.

It was almost eleven, so Lisa got out of her car, locked it and went inside the back entrance. Right on cue, the owner of the brothel was walking towards her, beaming widely.

"Hello, Lisa," he said, shaking her hand warmly, "I'm Fredrick."

"Do I call you Freddy?" Lisa asked, grinning. Fredrick laughed a loud laugh.

"No, Fred is fine," Fred said, "Let me give you a quick tour, everyone is finishing off and leaving now." Fred led Lisa out into the main area, already devoid of people. The tour was pretty quick: despite its popularity, Freddy's wasn't a big place.

"Okay, now all that's left is to show you your workstation and get you set up," Fred said, and led Lisa to her isolated work station. The room was small, with a couch as well as a chair and desk with a tablet computer on it. "This is how you monitor the security cameras, they show every room, including where we store the animatronics. Alarms are wired into every door, so your job is quite literally to stare at these screens and keep an eye on everything."

"That seems easy enough," Lisa said, "But what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, that's the thing," Fred said, "The animatronics don't stay in their room all night. I keep them set on a free roam mode so they don't lock up. But that's one of the perks of the job, if you want it. It's in this agreement I'd like you to sign, if that's alright?" Lisa took the sheet of paper and read it carefully.

"This is a…sex contract?" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "According to this, I can have sex with any of the animatronics for free for as long as I work here. How does that work?"

"Well, like I said, it's one of the perks of the job," Fred said, "There's no security camera in this room, so you will have complete privacy. The animatronics can adjust to any fetish or desire you have and to be honest, they'd like the practice. They don't get used enough as it is, so I've drafted it in that all employees of Freddy's get free usage of them if they want. "

"But don't they cost a ridiculous amount to use?" Lisa asked and Fred laughed.

"I've done that to stop everyone going after them and ignoring all the people that work for me," Fred said, "If you sign, it means you CAN have sex with the animatronics, not that you HAVE to. And while the animatronics will do their best to seduce you, they won't do anything without your express permission." Lisa thought about it and couldn't find anything wrong with the situation, so she quickly signed the document and handed it back to Fred, who checked his watch quickly.

"Well, look at the time," Fred said, "I better get going, let you get to work. Like I said, the animatronics are yours to use if you want to, but for the most part, all you have to do is sit here and watch the cameras. Oh, if you don't want the animatronics to get in, lock these doors behind me. They're solid metal, so no one can get in unless you let them." With that, Fred shook Lisa's hand again and left. Lisa decided to close the doors straight away, just in case. While the idea of wild sex with a sex bot designed to suit her whim was incredibly tempting and incredibly arousing, Lisa thought that, despite what Fred said, it might make a bad first impression if she just started fucking the robots straight away.

So, Lisa sat down in the chair, and decided to see if this tablet had some games or at least an internet connection.

2AM

It had been a couple of hours now, and Lisa was a bit bored. She resolved to bring something to do tomorrow night. It had been a while, so Lisa decided to check on the animatronics. She was surprised to find that only Chica and Freddy were still in their places. Bonnie was out and about: Fred had said that they moved around, but it was still a bit of a shock. Quickly flicking through the cameras, she soon found him…her…it? The pronoun on something that could change its gender when it felt like it was hard.

Lisa was surprised to see Bonnie looking straight into the camera. She (Lisa decide to use whatever pronoun first popped into her head) was a babe for a bunny-robot. Large breasts and an hourglass figure worked well on the purple-furred bunny, Lisa thought. Bonnie began to rub her hands over her body, paying special attention to her breasts as she slid her hands down over her hips and, after spreading them slightly, rubbing her furry pussy.

Lisa was getting a little turned on by the display, her own hands fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. Lisa could feel her own pussy begin to moisten as she watched Bonnie tease herself, but she couldn't take it, so Lisa quickly flipped the camera back to where the other animatronics were. Neither Chika nor Freddy had moved yet, so Lisa flipped back to where Bonnie was.

Bonnie had moved again, and Lisa was both concerned and disappointed: she was hoping for a bit more of a show.

Lisa got her wish: Bonnie had appeared outside one of the windows, tapping on it slightly. Lisa turned and watched as the bunny-bot pushed her breasts against the glass, her hands above her head. Lisa licked her lips as her pussy began to moisten again. Almost unbidden, Lisa's legs parted and she let her hand run slowly up her thigh, pushing her skirt up to reveal her white panties, already damp with her juices. Bonnie's eyes gleamed as Lisa began to rub herself, moaning softly as she did so. It was crazy that she was doing this, but the little show Bonnie was putting on and lack of other things to do meant Lisa was crazy bored and right now, crazy horny. Bonnie turned around and pushed her ass against the window, revealing her own pussy gleaming with juices. Lisa had to give whoever made these things props: those juices looked pretty tasty.

Bonnie turned back around and put one hand over her breast and letting the other one slide down her body to her pussy, rubbing it vigorously, her mouth half open. Lisa stood and decided it wasn't fair for Bonnie to be totally naked while she was fully clothed. Despite the rather apparent insanity she had come down with just now, Lisa began unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her own rather large breasts: she hadn't bothered with a bra today. Letting the blouse fall to the floor, Lisa stood there, shaking her breasts slightly. Bonnie looked very interested in them, so Lisa began to play with them a bit.

"Do you like what you see, Bonnie?" Lisa said teasingly, and the animatronic, still playing with herself, nodded. Lisa finished off by kicking off her shoes and letting her skirt and panties fall to the floor. Now, she was only dressed in her stockings, and Lisa reached down and ripped a hole in the crotch, freeing up her pussy to direct touch.

"Would you like to come in and play, Bonnie?" Lisa asked, putting a finger in her mouth and biting it seductively, letting her other play with her breasts, teasing her nipple. Bonnie nodded, stopping playing with herself and jerking her head to the door. Lisa understood what she wanted, so using the tablet, Lisa opened the door and Bonnie walked in, her hips swaying as she walked over to Lisa. Now she got an up close look at the animatronic, it was amazing how lifelike it was. The fur looked real, but the face was very human, if a little more animalish than Lisa liked. But the body was very impressive and Lisa was eager to let it ravish her.

"Okay Bonnie," Lisa said, "Come here, I want you." Bonnie, silent, moved over and let Lisa wrap her hands around the animatronics' waist, pulling it close and after a brief hesitation, Lisa and Bonnie kissed, breasts pushing against each other as they made out. Bonnie's lips tasted real enough, Lisa thought as she slid her tongue into the animatronics' mouth. Bonnie's tongue responded and the two danced their tongues around each other. Lisa broke the kiss off and looked straight into Bonnie's eyes; they seemed so real to her.

Now this had begun to progress, Lisa found herself wanting to know more about the sex bot. Lisa knew about the Futanari option the animatronics, and Lisa wanted to try that out.

"Bonnie, can you grow a dick for me please?" Lisa asked her new friend. Bonnie nodded and stepped back, moving closer to the couch. Sitting down, Bonnie spread her legs and showed off her pussy, rubbing it a bit before moving her hand to her clit, stimulating it and letting out a moan herself. The clit began to swell and change, extending and thickening until, to Lisa's surprise and desire, a rock hard eight inch purple penis stood erect, positioned just above Bonnie's pussy.

"Oh wow," Lisa said, walking closer as she watched Bonnie stroke her new penis for her. Lisa licked her lips as Bonnie let her other hand go down and rub her pussy. The pleasure that must be giving her was amazing to Lisa, and she watched the animatronic moan and groan in ecstasy. Lisa couldn't stand it, she wanted to join in now. Moving closer to Bonnie, Lisa got on her knees and grabbed at the rock hard dick. Bonnie let Lisa start stroking her dick, moving her hands out of the way and playing with her breasts while Lisa not only worked the dick and, after sucking on her fingers, slid them into Bonnie's pussy. It even felt lifelike, so soft, warm and tight. Moving her hand like a piston, Lisa began to finger fuck Bonnie's pussy, feeling the animatronics' body shake and writhe with pleasure. Lisa's mouth began to water as she looked at the dick in her hand. It was so lifelike, and felt so good in her hand…

Lisa moved and licked the tip of the dick, before widening her mouth and wrapping it around the member, sliding her tongue around it and moving her mouth up and down the shaft, still finger fucking Bonnie's pussy. It was so good, Lisa was craving this dick inside her, but there was one thing she wanted to try.

"Bonnie, I want you to come for me," Lisa instructed. Bonnie locked eyes with her and nodded, and Lisa smiled before opening her mouth and taking in as much of Bonnie's thick member as possible, kneading it with her teeth as she slid up and down, her tongue rubbing along the shaft. Lisa's finger fucking of Bonnie's pussy grew faster and faster and soon, Bonnie's body couldn't take it. Bonnie began to convulse, her hands moving to hold Lisa's head in position as she spurted cum from her dick and juices from her pussy. Lisa greedily swallowed the cum as it flowed from Bonnie's member, lapping it up as her hand got covered in juices from Bonnie's pussy. After she had swallowed almost every last drop, Lisa let the member fall out of her mouth and smiled at Bonnie, who was panting from her double orgasm. Lisa moved up close and licked one of her fingers, covered in Bonnie's juices. They tasted so good, Lisa almost felt she could live off of them. Lisa then offered her other finger to Bonnie, who sucked on it greedily, gazing into Lisa's eyes with pure lust.

This was so crazy, having sex with an artificial life form, but Lisa didn't care. She needed more than this, so she told Bonnie to get her member hard again. It was easy for Bonnie, being able to manipulate her body in almost every aspect. Bonnie's dick got rock hard in seconds, and Lisa began to rub her own pussy again. Bonnie grabbed and pulled Lisa on top of her, lining up Lisa's pussy with her dick. Lisa nodded, and began to lower herself onto Bonnie's member as Bonnie held firmly onto Lisa's hips, pushing down on them and thrusting up. Bonnie's dick penetrated Lisa, who screamed with pleasure as Bonnie began to move after a moment of letting her get used to the size of it. Lisa loved the feeling as she rode Bonnie's member, sliding up and down it, moaning and gasping with ecstasy. Bonnie was moaning as well, and her hands reached up and grabbed Lisa's breasts, fondling them and playing with her nipples. Lisa was being driven crazy by the pleasure, screaming and yelling in pure blissful agony as her body crazed more of this animatronics dick.

Lisa needed a change in position, so even though she didn't want to, she forced herself of Bonnie's dick and bent over, waving her ass in the air, teasing her new sex partner. Bonnie got up and, grabbing Lisa's hips, lining up with Lisa's pussy.

Suddenly, Lisa decided she wanted to try something new, something she hadn't done before. "Bonnie," Lisa said, "I want to try anal sex. Make your dick a bit smaller so it doesn't hurt me so much, okay?" Bonnie nodded, and Lisa craned her neck to watch Bonnie shrink her dick down to average size, before spitting on it and slathering her member with her spit, lubing it up before aiming it at Lisa's asshole. Lisa told Bonnie to be careful and take it easy, and Bonnie nodded before gently pushing it inside Lisa's ass. Lisa yelled as Bonnie pushed the entire length of her dick inside Lisa's ass, taking her movements slow to let Lisa get used to anal.

After a few minutes, Lisa began to push back against Bonnie, who kept thrusting and thrusting as Lisa's groans stopped being of uncomfortable pain and began to be moans of undeniable pleasure. Bonnie leant over and cupped Lisa's breasts, and kept thrusting as Lisa moved to kiss her new partner. The two let their tongues danced against each other, and Lisa could feel the pressure of an orgasm building in her body.

"Bonnie," Lisa gasped in between breaths and gasps of pleasure, "move to my pussy, and fuck me till I cum, okay? When I tell you, I want you to cum inside me, alright?" Bonnie nodded and pulled out of Lisa's ass, before quickly sliding into Lisa's welcoming pussy. Lisa screamed with pleasure as Bonnie fucked the hell out of her, pounding away as Lisa's body began to tremble.

"Cum now, Bonnie, I'm cumming!" Lisa yelled as her body gave in and her juices covered Bonnie's dick, which after a few more seconds of thrusting let her come inside Lisa's pussy, filling her up with artificial semen. Lisa loved the feeling of cum inside her, and let Bonnie pull out and the semen leak out of her and onto the couch. Lisa, still trembling, turned and climbed onto Bonnie, kissing her animatronic fuck buddy hard on the mouth. Bonnie reciprocated, feeling Lisa's breasts up again and letting Lisa do the same to her.

But it had been four hours since they started fucking, and it was almost 6AM. Bonnie had to go back to her room with Freddy and Chica, so she broke off the kiss and went to leave, before Lisa grabbed her hand.

"I'm back tomorrow night," Lisa said, "Come by again? Maybe bring a friend with you?" Bonnie nodded and gave Lisa one last passionate kiss before leaving. Lisa got dressed, still shaking from her orgasm. That was the most amazing sex she had ever had. Lisa couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	2. Double Teaming Sex Bots

Chapter Two: Double Teaming Sex Bots

Lisa was taking a long, hot shower before work tonight. Soaking her naked body and rubbing herself in soap, Lisa could feel herself getting aroused thinking about her tryst with Bonnie last night. Especially her first anal violation; her asshole was still tingling from Bonnie's cock sliding inside her…Lisa began to rub herself, teasing her clit as her fingers moved through her folds. Lisa let her free hand fondle her breast, teasing the nipple with the tips of her fingers. Oh she couldn't wait until tonight, she needed to be satisfied now.

Washing the soap off of her body, Lisa dried herself off, paying careful attention to her breasts. It was the best thing about being a girl in her opinion, having breasts to play with. Lisa went into her bedroom and flopped back onto her bed. Licking her lips and moaning with her mouth closed, Lisa began to play with her breasts, squeezing them firmly and teasing her nipples. Her hips began to move on their own, and Lisa's imagination took hold and she imagined Bonnie, huge breasts and massive cock at the ready.

"Oh yeah," Lisa said, as she let a hand start slowly tracing its way down her chest, over her stomach and down to her eager, dripping pussy. Lisa didn't bother teasing herself, she just slid two fingers straight in, groaning in pleasure as she began to fuck herself with her fingers. Lisa's breath came in short gasps as she fucked herself, imagining Bonnie fucking her with that huge dick of hers. Lisa took her hand from her breast and sucked on her fingers. She wanted to try something she hadn't thought of before. Splitting her legs as wide as she could, Lisa lifted her hips up and slid two fingers into her ass. Oh, it felt so good to feel pleasure in both holes at once. Lisa screamed as she orgasmed hard, her body convulsing in sweet ecstasy as she covered her hand in her pussy juices. Pulling her fingers from her holes, Lisa licked her hand clean, savouring the taste of her pussy.

It was almost time to go to work, so Lisa quickly dressed herself, forgoing underwear this time and leaving her shirt unbuttoned to reveal her ample cleavage. Lisa considered wearing a shorter skirt, but decided that no panties and no stockings were enough eye candy. If last night was any indication, she was going to spend most of tonight naked and on her back. At least, hopefully. God, what was happening to her? This was crazy, she was getting horny thinking about being fucked by a sex bot, that can't be normal.

1 AM

Lisa settled into her chair, flicking the tablet on. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were in their normal spots, not moving yet. That was no fun, Lisa thought to herself as she ogled them. All three were in female mode, with large breasts and perfectly round asses. Lisa licked her lips as she looked at them, feeling her body switch into sexual overdrive.

"Come on girls," Lisa said, knowing they couldn't hear her…probably. "Lisa wants to play." After a few more minutes of ogling, Lisa flicked the camera to another part of the building, flicking back to the animatronic room. Both Bonnie and Chica were missing. They could move fast, Lisa thought to herself. Flicking the cameras, Lisa found the two in the main room, looking straight into the camera. Bonnie looked much the same as last night, but Chica…Chica was wearing a bib over her large breasts now, that said "Let's Fuck!". It hid her breasts poorly, but Lisa didn't mind. Chica's beak was a little more shaped like a mouth, but still beak-like. Probably so she could kiss better, among other things, Lisa thought.

Like the night before, Bonnie began to run her hands over her body, Chica doing the same. Chica moved her bib between her breasts, revealing her fully erect nipples. After playing with themselves for a little bit, Bonnie moved behind Chica and cupped her breasts before moving in for a kiss. The two animatronics began to make out, tongues dancing around each other. Lisa was desperate now, but she didn't want the show to end.

Bonnie let a hand fall between Chica's legs, rubbing her pussy and teasing her clit. Chica gasped as Bonnie began to work on her, kissing the yellow chicken furry's neck. Chica held onto Bonnie's neck as she writhed under the purple rabbit's touch, gasping and moaning. Lisa resisted the urge to start rubbing herself; she wanted to be taken by these two. Even though the show was getting good, Lisa had a feeling that they wouldn't come to her if she was watching them. So Lisa flicked the camera to another part of the building and turned to the door, which she had left open tonight. Lisa began to wait for her partners for the night, resisting the urge to start masturbating.

Lisa's patience was rewarded: Bonnie and Chica walked slowly into the room, looking at Lisa with intense lust. Lisa returned the look as she beckoned the two animatronics to her. Both moved and Lisa stood, pulling Bonnie to her and engaging her in a deep, passionate kiss. Chika grabbed Lisa's ass, not wanting to be ignored. Lisa broke off the kiss with Bonnie and kissed Chica, their tongues pushing against each other. Bonnie slid her hand underneath Lisa's blouse, massaging her breast and grasped Lisa's ass, driving Lisa crazy as she kept kissing Chica, who slid a hand beneath Lisa's skirt and rubbing her pussy. Chica's other hand grabbed at Lisa's free breast, and Lisa was being driven crazy by the pleasure the two animatronics were giving her. They really were programmed well.

Breaking off the kiss, Lisa looked Chica straight in the eye. "Unbutton my blouse, Chica. Bonnie, take off my skirt," she instructed. The animatronics obliged and stripped their new lover. Bonnie kept massaging Lisa's ass and kissing her neck, while Chica focused on her breasts, lowering down and sucking on one of her nipples while teasing the other with her free hand. Lisa, on the verge of cumming just from this, reached down and started rubbing both her lovers' pussies, giving them some taste of the pleasure they were giving her.

After a few minutes of this, Bonnie grabbed both of Lisa's breasts and squeezed them firmly while Chica knelt down on the ground. Lisa opened her legs and Chica began to rub her pussy, almost pushing Lisa over the edge with her gentle rubbing and teasing of her clit.

"Oh, Chica," Lisa moaned as Chica rubbed her pussy, before slowly easing a finger inside. Bonnie grabbed Lisa's chin and turned her head to meet hers, kissing Lisa passionately and letting her moan into the animatronic's mouth as Chica increased the pace of her fingering.

It was incredible, this feeling, and soon Lisa stopped caring completely that they weren't living people. Lisa only wanted to have as much sex with them as possible, for as long as possible. Chica slid a second finger into Lisa's pussy, making Lisa squeal. Chica then began licking at Lisa's pussy, paying close attention to gently teasing Lisa's clit. Lisa gasped and moaned as Chica kept working at her, making Lisa's body shake with pleasure. Bonnie was no slouch either, keeping up her gentle squeezing of Lisa's breasts, lightly kissing her neck. Lisa moved a hand behind her, reaching for Bonnie's pussy and rubbing it, so that her first lover would feel good as well. Chica, while busy pleasuring Lisa with her mouth and fingers, began fingering herself as well.

"Oh, god yes!" Lisa yelled, frantically fingering Bonnie who moaned loudly as well. Chica moaned into Lisa's pussy as she ate it, tongue flicking at Lisa's clit and fingers pounding her insides. It was too much for Lisa: she orgasmed hard, squirting all over Chica's face and hand. The animatronics, not wanting to be left out, came as well, before the three lovers began exchanging fingers covered in juices to be licked and sloppy kisses, especially between Lisa and Chica, who shared the juices she had caught in her mouth with Lisa. Lisa loved the taste, and she loved kissing these animatronics. Their lips were so soft and they were so gentle, it was amazing to be fucked by them

"Oh, that was incredible," Lisa said, breathless as she and the two animatronics embraced, exchanging kisses and light groping while Bonnie and Chica waited for Lisa to recover from her orgasm. The night was still young, and Lisa couldn't wait to get these two into Futa mode. There was something she always wanted to try.

3 AM

Lisa couldn't wait any more: she needed their dicks inside her. Leading the two animatronics to the couch, she pushed Chica down and commanded that she grow her dick. Chica obliged, growing an eight inch yellow penis that was rock hard and twitching. Bonnie, not wanting to be left out, grew her own and jerked it at Lisa, who wrapped a hand around it and began rubbing it as she kissed Bonnie, before getting on her knees and licking Chica's member. Chica moaned softly, and Bonnie moved away from Lisa and offered her dick to Chica, who opened her mouth and let Bonnie slide her cock all the way inside her mouth and throat. Lisa was impressed as she watched Bonnie face fuck Chica, who moaned into the cock with pleasure. It must be a good thing to have no gag reflex, and Lisa wanted to know what that felt like.

Lisa prepared herself, before opening her mouth and taking as much of Chica's dick into her mouth as possible. It hit the back of her mouth, and Lisa hesitated before opening up her throat and pushing more of Chica's dick inside her throat. It was hard, and Lisa fought the urge to gag as she took it in, but she managed to get most of it in there before she had to back off and breathe deeply, gasping as she did. Lisa watched Bonnie slide her cock in and out of Chica's throat. Lisa couldn't do that, but she could do something else. Getting up, Lisa positioned herself above Chica, lining up the animatronic chicken's dick with her pussy. Lisa slowly eased herself onto it, moaning as Chica's large cock impaled her, reaching deep inside her body. Lisa began to ride Chica, moaning as she did. God it felt so good to have this dick inside her, Lisa thought before she let her mind turn off and focus on just feeling as good as possible.

Bonnie pulled out of Chica's throat and made a gesture to Lisa, who understood immediately. Lisa pulled herself off of Chica and got on her hands and knees. Lisa opened her mouth and let Bonnie slide her cock into her mouth, pushing at her throat. At the same time, Chica got up and grabbed Lisa's hips, sliding her dick back inside Lisa's pussy. Lisa moaned with surprise, and that let Bonnie slide her cock further into Lisa's throat. Lisa gagged, but let Bonnie keep going, only letting her pull out when Lisa needed to breathe. The two animatronics spit-roasted Lisa for a long while, and Lisa got used to deep throating and enjoyed the feeling of being taken by two dicks simultaneously. It was pure ecstasy to be fucked this way, but Lisa wanted something else.

After a few more minutes, Bonnie grabbed Lisa's head and Chica's grip tightened on her hips. They were both ready to cum inside her, and Lisa wanted them too. Lisa felt their dicks tremble before unleashing their semen inside her. Bonnie filled her throat before pulling out and covering Lisa's face and chest with her cum. Chica held Lisa down as she moaned out an orgasm, letting rope after rope of cum fill her pussy and begin to drip out of her. Lisa swallowed most of the cum but beckoned Bonnie to her and shared what she couldn't as she made out with her. Chica lent in from behind, and the three of them shared Bonnie's cum between them as they kissed.

Chica was still inside Lisa, her dick still rock hard. Lisa decided now was the best chance for what she really wanted. Twisting on Chica's dick, Lisa pinned the animatronic beneath her, riding the dick a little to let her know she wanted to keep going. Then, Lisa bent over a bit more and reached behind her, pulling her ass cheeks open and offering her asshole to Bonnie.

"I want you both inside me at the same time," Lisa said, "Hurry Bonnie, fuck my ass as Chica pounds my pussy." Lisa moaned as Bonnie licked her fingers and inserted them into Lisa's ass, opening up the hole and lubing it up. Lisa gasped as Bonnie fucked her ass with her fingers, but she wanted Bonnie's cock inside her. Chica had begun moving again, slowly fucking Lisa's pussy to keep her aroused as Bonnie properly prepared Lisa's ass for pounding. Lisa moaned and groaned and squealed as the two animatronics worked her. Bonnie disengaged from finger fucking Lisa's ass and standing, making Lisa suck her cock again to lube it up. Lisa sucked on it greedily, and Bonnie pulled it out of her reach before moving back and lining up to Lisa's ass.

"Hurry, Bonnie," Lisa moaned as she rode Chica's cock, "I need you inside me too." Bonnie obliged and pushed her cock inside Lisa's ass. Lisa yelled with pleasure and victory as Bonnie and Chica began fucking her hard and fast, dicks moving like pistons inside her. God, the feeling was incredible! The feeling of two dicks constantly moving inside her, Lisa couldn't handle it. She orgasmed hard, but told the animatronics to keep going. Lisa grabbed Chica's breasts as she fucked her, while Bonnie grabbed Lisa's and fondled her nipples.

Lisa came three times before she told the animatronics to cum, to fill her up properly. Both animatronics obliged and let loose all the cum they could, yelling as loudly as Lisa did as she came for the sixth or seventh time that day (she had lost track) loving the feeling of the cum inside her. Bonnie and Chica pulled out, both moving to lap up the cum falling out of Lisa's pussy and ass, cleaning her up before swallowing their own cum.

They were going to leave, but Lisa wanted to pleasure them a bit more before her shift was up, and there was something she wondered. Lisa instructed the two to lie down and lift their hips up into the air. Lisa slid her fingers into both animatronics' pussies as the two grew their cocks so they could suck themselves off. It was amazing how big those cocks could get, Lisa marvelled at them. Bonnie and Chica greedily sucked on their cocks, while they used their free hand to grope the breast on the other they could reach.

Lisa kept finger fucking both of the animatronics until they came hard, filling their own mouths with the cum from their dicks while covering Lisa's hands in their juices. Lisa let them lay down and swallow their cum while she licked up their juices. Both animatronics came up and made out with Lisa one last time, sharing their cum with her. One last grope from them, and the animatronics had to leave before their day started.

Lisa grabbed Bonnie for one last make out session, letting her leave very reluctantly. Lisa's legs felt weak from so many orgasms, but her shift had ended, so she quickly got dressed and left the building to get some rest.

Lisa could only hope that her third night here was as great as this one.


	3. Foxy's Frisky Double Dick Fucking

Chapter 3: Foxy's Frisky Double Dick Fucking

Lisa had slept the whole day away, not surprising, considering how active she had been over the past couple of nights. Only a quick shower today, no pleasuring herself before tonight. Lisa was excited: tonight was her third night, so hopefully Bonnie and Chica might bring Freddy along with them. The thought was so intoxicating, Lisa had trouble driving to work without imagining how hard she was going to be fucked tonight, and how good it was going to feel. Lisa was barely able to put on clothes today, seeing as she was going to have them lay on the floor of her office for pretty much the whole night, but driving and arriving to work naked was probably not the best idea.

Once she was there, Lisa resisted the urge to go straight to the animatronics room. If she went there, she might not ever leave, the sex was so good. So, despite herself, Lisa went back to her office, and left the door open for her lovers to come in. Lisa debated whether to close the door and have a bit more of a show for her, but Lisa was desperate to feel those Futa cocks inside her again. Even if they didn't do that this time and just stuck to lesbian sex, Lisa was almost dripping at the thought of being taken again. The animatronics were so gentle with her, even when they pounded her into orgasm, that Lisa didn't think she could have sex with a normal person ever again. The animatronics could go all night, fuck her whatever way she wanted and wouldn't leave her.

God, it was crazy that she felt these things for these animatronics. It surprised that only a couple of days ago she thought having sex with them would be a crazy, almost disgusting idea. But now, Lisa needed them to fuck her again. It was so addicting, this sex.

Lisa sat down at her desk and flicked the cameras on. It wasn't midnight yet, so she would have to wait before her lovers started becoming active. Oh, she could hardly wait to see what surprises were in store for her tonight.

2AM

It had been a couple of hours now, and Lisa couldn't wait. She flicked her tablet to the animatronic room, and saw that Bonnie and Chica had left, but Freddy was still there. Lisa began to flick through the cameras and found Bonnie and Chica in a different room, facing away from the camera. Their asses were so perfect, Lisa wanted to grab them both from behind, but she watched what was happening. The room they were in had another animatronic: Foxy. Lisa knew Foxy hadn't been used by the company for years now, so she was surprised that Foxy was still around.

Bonnie and Chica shook Foxy awake, and Foxy seemed to be in a daze as both Bonnie and Chica knelt down. Foxy was in female mode, like the others, and her body was hourglass shaped. Her breasts were smaller than Bonnie's or Chica's. But Lisa knew that they could grow in size if she wanted. Bonnie and Chica began to grope Foxy, who opened her mouth and moaned as they began to work on her. Lisa wanted to watch more, but Lisa wanted them to bring Foxy to her, so she switched back to the animatronic room. Freddy was still there, unmoving. Lisa couldn't wait until Freddy came by with the rest of them.

There was a knock on the wall, and Lisa turned to see Bonnie and Chica lead Foxy into the room. Foxy was hot, like the others, but she seemed slightly out of it. It must have been off for a long time, Lisa was hesitant to have her. But Bonnie and Chica had brought her here, so maybe it was just from being asleep for a while.

Lisa stood up and walked towards the three animatronics. Bonnie and Chica stepped out of the way so that Lisa could start with Foxy. Foxy was covered in red and white fur, and her face was more animal like than human like. But she still had lips, so after stroking her fur, Lisa pulled Foxy into a deep kiss. Oh, her mouth was just as soft as the other two, and her tongue just as eager to get a taste of her. Lisa pulled Foxy closer, one hand on one of Foxy's soft breasts, gently squeezing it. Lisa could feel that Foxy wanted it just as badly as the other two. As if on cue, the other two animatronics moved closer and started caressing both Lisa and Foxy as they made out. Lisa broke off the kiss with Foxy and started kissing Bonnie, while Foxy and Chica began to make out. Lisa couldn't hold back now, she wanted sex and she wanted it now.

"What can you do with me, Foxy?" Lisa asked, and Foxy smiled and gestured down. Lisa looked down to Foxy's crotch and her eyes widened. Foxy grew two large cocks out of her, one from her clit and one emerged from her pussy, blocking off access to it but giving Lisa two dicks to play with. "Oh, that's good," Lisa said, before starting to strip herself down. Bonnie and Chica intervened and started doing it for her, before leading Lisa and Foxy to the couch. Bonnie pulled Lisa down, pulling her legs wide. Chica led Foxy close and knelt in front of her, staring to suck both of Foxy's dicks to lube them up. Bonnie started rubbing Lisa's pussy, getting her dripping wet as she moaned. Bonnie let her other hand grope Lisa's breast. Lisa rubbed her face against Bonnie's, and the two kissed as Chica kept sucking on Foxy's dicks, alternating between them. Foxy moaned, and looked ready to cum before Chica stopped and gestured to Lisa's open and inviting pussy and asshole.

Foxy moved and lined her dicks up to both holes, before looking at Lisa, the question of consent in her eyes. Lisa looked at her and nodded, and Foxy nodded and pushed slowly inside her, eliciting deep moans from Lisa as those dicks reached all the way inside her. Foxy pushed all the way inside until there was no more dick to go inside. Lisa moaned as Foxy started to thrust, both dicks giving her enormous pleasure. Bonnie held her breasts and teased her nipples, leaving Lisa's hands free to just grab at the couch as she felt her body succumb to a mind-numbing orgasm. Chica stood just to the side, a foot on the arm of the couch to show Lisa how she was rubbing her pussy to her being fucked by Foxy. Lisa watched as Chica grew her own dick, making it slightly larger than it was last night and stroked it as she rubbed her pussy.

Lisa reached up and grabbed Chica's cock, stroking in time to Foxy's thrusts into her pussy and ass. It was different, feeling both cocks moving in unison to when Bonnie and Chica double penetrated her last night, going in turns to fuck her holes. It felt even better than last night, and Lisa couldn't take it: she orgasmed again, squeezing Chica's cock as she screamed in blissful agony. Foxy stopped thrusting, looking concerned.

"It's okay," Lisa gasped, "Keep going, Foxy. It feels really good." Foxy nodded and resumed thrusting, getting more moans and groans of pleasure from her new human partner. Lisa resumed stroking Chica's cock and making out with Bonnie. After exchanging saliva with Bonnie, Lisa turned to Chica and beckoned to her. Chica looked confused, so Lisa told her she wanted to have Chica's cock between her breasts. Chica nodded and positioned herself on top of Lisa. Bonnie pushed Lisa's breasts together and Chica slid her throbbing cock in between them. Lisa opened her mouth and Chica grew her cock in length so that it could reach. Lisa began sucking on it as Chica fucked her tits and her face in time with Foxy's fucking of her pussy and asshole. They were so tight and Lisa kept squeezing down on them, wanting Foxy to feel as good as possible. Foxy was enjoying herself as well as the other three, and was finally starting to wake up properly,

Foxy grabbed Chica's breasts, firmly and began making out with her, while the two of them fucked Lisa as hard as they could without hurting her. Bonnie was feeling a little left out, so Lisa took over holding her breasts over Chica's cock so Bonnie could move into a slightly better position to pleasure herself. Bonnie didn't grow a cock, so she only fingered herself, but she was in the perfect position to watch as Lisa was fucked by her compatriots. Soon, Lisa came for a third time, and Chica and Foxy joined in, screaming as their cocks filled Lisa with cum. Foxy trembled as she filled both of Lisa's holes up, while Chica let her cock fill Lisa's mouth before squeezing her cock and pulling away, letting the rest of her orgasm cum over Lisa's body. Lisa, breathing heavily, rubbed the cum into her skin as she swallowed Chica's cum licking her lips as she felt it go down her throat. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all crowded around Lisa, licking the cum out of her holes and off of her body. There were incredibly thorough, and Lisa almost came just from their attentions.

Now, it was Bonnie's turn to get some action. Bonnie bent over and let Foxy slide into her holes, while Lisa lay in front of her so Bonnie could eat her pussy out while she was fucked. Chica positioned herself standing above Lisa, her cock aimed at Lisa's mouth. Lisa greedily opened her mouth and let Chica face fuck her, letting her cock slide deep into her throat. It was super easy for Lisa to deep throat now: for some reason, every night she got better and better at whatever the animatronics did to her. Lisa licked Chica's cock as it slid in and out of her mouth, going right into her throat and then sliding back out. Lisa was moaning and squealing into Chica's cock as Bonnie licked at her pussy, letting her fingers both tease Lisa's clit and slide inside her pussy while she ate it. Foxy was hard and frantic with her thrusting into Bonnie's holes, panting and gasping as she fought the urge to fill Bonnie with cum.

The foursome kept up for some time, but soon they all came again, Lisa gobbling up Chica's semen as she shot into her human lover's mouth and over her chest again. Lisa screamed and squirted over Bonnie's face as she came, while Bonnie did the same as Foxy came inside her, filling her pussy and asshole with cum. The three animatronics and Lisa spent the next little while cleaning each other, licking cum from Bonnie's holes or off Lisa's skin.

The foursome exchanged sloppy kisses, all the animatronics taking turns to grope and rub Lisa's body. Lisa was in bliss: this was the best job ever.

Now, Lisa wanted to see something else. "Okay, Foxy," Lisa said, rubbing Foxy's arms and looking into her eyes. "Put your dicks away. I want to see Bonnie and Chica fuck you. Okay?" Foxy nodded, and Lisa watched as the dicks retreated back into Foxy's body, leaving her with a very nice looking pussy. Lisa reached down and rubbed it, eliciting a squeal of pleasure from the fox animatronic. Lisa looked at Chica and Bonnie, whose cocks had grown bigger than Lisa had ever seen them. Oh, Lisa had just had a different idea.

Lisa instructed Bonnie and Chica to lie on the ground, their pussies facing each other and linking their legs so that their cocks were almost touching. Then she told Foxy to regrow one dick, the one from her clit. Foxy made it as big as Bonnie and Chica's were, which made Lisa a little nervous, but extremely horny at the same time.

Foxy went over to Bonnie and Chica, who were rubbing their breasts in anticipation. Foxy neatly impaled herself on both cocks, squealing with delight as she pushed them all the way inside her pussy and asshole. Lisa told her to stop moving for a moment, and she got into position and slid herself onto Foxy's cock. Oh, it felt so good, and Lisa forced all of Foxy's dick inside her. The foursome began to fuck again, Lisa riding and making out with Foxy, who squealed and moaned as Bonnie and Chica fucked her pussy and ass. Bonnie and Chica were close enough to rub their pussies against each other, continuing to fuck Foxy, who in turn fucked Lisa until her mind was blissfully blank of nothing but this pleasure.

Soon however, it was close to six am, so the animatronics picked up their pace and Lisa was screaming so loud someone must have heard her ecstatic cries echoing through the building. But Lisa didn't care anymore. Every night was just going to be an orgy between her and these animatronics, and it was going to be the best time of her life.

Lisa came hard as Foxy spurted semen inside her just as Bonnie and Chica filled her holes with their cum at the same time. Oh it felt so good to feel this liquid inside her pussy, Lisa thought. No chance she could get pregnant or catch any sort of STD from these trysts. Lisa decided to never have sex with any human person ever again.

The animatronics disengaged and groped Lisa, taking turns making out with her and rubbing her pussy, licking the cum out of it again. Once they were done, they took their leave, Bonnie staying behind a little longer and making out with her human lover. Lisa thought she and Bonnie were pretty close, at the very least Lisa thought Bonnie wanted her to herself again.

"I promise Bonnie," Lisa said, "I'll let you fuck me again and again whenever you want. But when I come back, can you bring Freddy? I want to have all of you fuck me so badly. After that I want to fuck you until I can't take any more of your cum inside me." Bonnie nodded, before leaving Lisa with one last kiss.

Tomorrow night was going to be the best orgy by far, Lisa thought to herself as she got dressed and left to go home. She was hungry for more than just cock and pussy: she needed to eat and rest her body before she let the animatronics fuck her again.


	4. Freddy's Turn to Fuck

Chapter Four: Freddy's Turn to Fuck

Lisa had slept the day away again, and was wolfing down a sandwich as she drove to work for her fourth night. In spite of being filled with cum and fucked over and over again in all of her holes, Lisa wasn't all that tired. In fact, her whole body was aching with anticipation at finally being able to fuck Freddy. Lisa pulled up and walked through the building and again, hesitated at the door to the animatronic room. Right now, Lisa wanted nothing more than to go into that room and be fucked until she couldn't move.

But if she did, Lisa knew she'd probably never leave it and become a total sex fiend. While that really didn't bother her so much, as long as she went into her office and settled in, it would still be pretty much her job to be fucked every night she worked here. As it got closer to the weekend, Lisa wondered how she'd deal with not seeing her animatronic lovers for two days. Lisa shrugged as she started flicking through cameras. It would probably just make the sex on Monday even more fantastic.

Lisa unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off, playing with her breasts. She was already horny and ready for her lovers to come. Flicking from an empty room, back to the animatronics room, Lisa was delightfully surprised to find it empty. Lisa had only just gotten there, and they were already on the move. They must be as desperate as Lisa was now to fuck the night away. Lisa started flicking through all the cameras, but before she could do anything, someone came up behind her and grabbed her breasts. Lisa squealed and turned to see Bonnie smiling, before leaning in for a kiss. Lisa moaned into the kiss as Bonnie fondled her, letting their tongues dance around each other.

"I was just looking for you, lover," Lisa said, grinning before standing up. Bonnie pulled Lisa closer and began kissing her again, groping her human lover's breasts as Lisa did the same to Bonnie. Oh, this was heaven to Lisa now.

"Oh, I can't wait for the others," Lisa said, "Fuck me now, Bonnie!" Bonnie obliged, unzipping Lisa's skirt and letting it fall to the floor before lifting Lisa up and making her sit on her desk. Growing her Futanari cock to a decent size, Bonnie rubbed it against Lisa's waiting pussy. Lisa widened her legs and Bonnie slid inside her, getting moans of pleasure from her as Bonnie started fucking Lisa hard and fast, but still being careful not to hurt her. Lisa arched her back and screamed loudly as her body orgasmed hard. Bonnie kept fucking Lisa, her dick sliding in and out and driving her human lover crazy with lust.

Lisa leant forward and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck and wrapped her legs tightly around Bonnie's hips, helping her drive that hard cock inside Lisa's pussy. Lisa panted and gasped, Bonnie moaned and groaned and soon, Lisa came again and Bonnie filled Lisa's pussy with her sticky cum. But she didn't stop: Bonnie stayed hard and kept fucking Lisa, whose mind had gone blank as her lover made her feel so much pleasure she almost couldn't handle it. The two fucked for a long while, and Bonnie came inside Lisa again and again, while Lisa screamed in orgasm so many times she lost count. After a while, Bonnie pulled out of Lisa and let the cum she had been filled with leak out of her. Bonnie went down and started eating Lisa's pussy, drinking up the cum as Lisa moaned, grinding her pussy on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie came up and kissed Lisa again, pushing some of her cum into Lisa's mouth. Lisa swallowed it greedily as she and Bonnie made out. But their moment was interrupted by giggling. The two broke off and turned to see Chica and Freddy smiling. Now it was starting to look like an evening.

Freddy was slightly different again from her other lovers, Lisa observed. By default, Freddy was supposed to be a boy, but had chosen a female body with huge breasts, bigger than Bonnie or Chica's. Lisa couldn't wait to feel them up. But unlike the others, Freddy had arrived in Futa mode, with a dick bigger than Lisa had taken before. Oh, Lisa was already dripping wet again: she needed to have that dick inside her.

"Nice to finally meet you Freddy," Lisa said, letting Bonnie lead her to her new furry lover. Freddy grabbed Lisa's hips and pulled her close, letting Lisa's pussy rub against her huge cock. "Oh," Lisa started to say before Freddy planted a kiss on her and the two began to make out. Freddy then pushed Lisa against the wall, lined up her cock with Lisa's waiting pussy and pushed it inside, Bonnie's cum making it easy for that huge member to slide all the way inside Lisa. Lisa moaned as her pussy was stuffed with Freddy's cock. Freddy started groping Lisa as she started sliding in and out of her. Lisa screamed as she came, and Freddy smiled as she kept pounding away at Lisa. Bonnie and Chica watched as their lover was taken by Freddy, before Bonnie got on all fours and let Chica take her ass from behind. Chica reached around and jerked Bonnie's cock as she fucked her asshole, Bonnie moaning just as loudly as Lisa was as Freddy fucked her had.

Soon, Freddy came inside Lisa, filling her pussy up even more before pulling out and laying on the ground, taking Lisa with her. Lisa knew what was coming, so she quickly impaled herself on Freddy's cock, riding her new lover. God, it was so big, Lisa thought, if this was her first night it would have torn her in half. Now, she almost wanted bigger.

Chica and Bonnie were panting, close to orgasm. Chica let her load out and filed Bonnie's ass, while Bonnie gushed juices out of her pussy and shot out a long stream of cum out of her cock, splashing it all over the floor. Then they saw Lisa and Freddy's new position and decided they wanted to join in. Bonnie waked over and rubbed her cock on Lisa's face, who opened her mouth and let Bonnie push her cock inside, face fucking her as she held the back of Lisa's head. Chica went behind Lisa and poked at Lisa's ass. Lisa reached behind and split her ass cheeks apart, and Chica neatly impaled Lisa's ass. Lisa screamed into Bonnie's cock as she came again, before Freddy and Chica alternated which cock was inside her. Bonnie pushed more of her cock inside Lisa's mouth, and soon Lisa was deep throating her favourite lover.

It was only as Lisa came again and again and her lovers filled her with cum that she realised Foxy was missing. Lisa would have to specify that she wanted all of them tomorrow night: last night of the week deserved the best orgy ever.

Lisa's lovers pulled out of her and looked at her, wanting to know what she wanted to do now. Lisa smiled and grabbed Freddy's hips and pulled them up. Freddy knew what she wanted and grew her cock so that she could suck it as Lisa licked and fingered her pussy. Chica retracted her cock and pushed Bonnie down before sitting on her face and leaning down to suck on Bonnie's dick. Bonnie eagerly licked at Chica's pussy while Chica devoured Bonnie's dick, taking it all the way inside her throat. Best thing about being an animatronic: even though they were programmed to moan and gasp, they didn't need to breathe.

Lisa grabbed Freddy's cock and began to jerk her off as she sucked greedily on her own dick. Lisa's pussy and ass still wanted attention, but she wanted Freddy to taste her own cum even more. God, watching Freddy suck her own dick was so arousing, Lisa almost came just watching her. Lisa did look over to watch Bonnie and Chica sixty-nine each other, and that turned Lisa on even more. Oh, she needed to be fucked again. Lisa picked up the pace and jerked Freddy's cock even faster, making the bear-girl moan into her own dick as she sucked on it.

"Does that feel good, Freddy? Sucking your own dick?" Lisa asked, smiling as she looked in Freddy's eyes. Freddy nodded, and Lisa told her to cum. Freddy obliged and covered Lisa's hand with juices as she squirted out of her pussy and filled her own mouth with semen. Lisa told Freddy not to swallow, and leant down as Freddy let her body straighten out, dick pulling out of her mouth. Lisa opened her mouth as Freddy sat up, and the two shared Freddy's cum between them. Freddy's tasted just as good as Bonnie's or Chica's cum. Lisa was trembling with anticipation again. Lisa got on her hands and knees and let Freddy slide into her ass, moaning as that thick cock impaled her.

Bonnie and Chica broke off and joined Lisa and Freddy. Chica pressed her cock to Lisa's mouth, and Lisa opened wide and let Chica fuck her face. Bonnie stood over her back and started face-fucking Freddy, who let Bonnie slide her cock all the way down her throat. Lisa didn't want to be outdone, so she opened her throat up and let Chica all the way inside her throat. Chica had to pull out all the way to let Lisa breathe, but she kept it up and soon Lisa was swallowing Chica's cum as she let it flow into her human lover. Bonnie made Freddy swallow hers and Freddy filled up Lisa's ass. Then they all broke apart and shared the cum between them.

Lisa wanted more, but the animatronics seemed off tonight and started to leave already. It couldn't be six already, but Lisa was so full of cum that she couldn't protest. Bonnie hesitated at the door, but left with the rest of them.

Lisa was left on the ground, cum leaking out of her ass. Even being used like this, Lisa still wanted more.

It took a while for Lisa to get her mind back and get dressed. Lisa turned on the computer and saw the animatronics had gone back to their room and continued without her. Freddy was in between Chica and Bonnie, who were fucking Freddy's ass and pussy harder than they had fucked Lisa. Lisa couldn't help it: she started to rub her pussy and tease her clit, grabbing at her breasts through her just done up blouse. There was no sound, but it was clear Freddy was screaming with pleasure as Bonnie and Chica fucked her hard and fast, pouring cum inside her holes without stopping their frenzied thrusting. Lisa couldn't hold back now: she orgasmed hard and shut the computer off.

Her shift ended, and Lisa left, making a decision on what to do tomorrow night.


	5. Final Night Fivesome

Chapter Five: Final Night Fivesome

Lisa was already at work, half an hour early. She flicked through the camera feeds, watching people leave and finish up their day. Only a couple more hours now, and Lisa would be taking so much cock she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Oh, the ache in her body was so pronounced now, it was torture waiting for the animatronics to wake up. It took everything she had now not to go down to the animatronics room and just throw herself at them. It was the weekend, and she hadn't been given the weekend shift, so it was going to be her last tryst with the group until next week.

"Oh, hurry up," Lisa said, rubbing herself as she flicked through the cameras. God, it was so hard to wait: she wanted to cum now. Lisa needed those futa cocks inside her. Lisa finally flicked back to the animatronics room and found that they weren't as inactive as she thought they were.

Bonnie was pinned to a wall by Freddy, being fucked hard and even though there was no sound, Lisa could tell Bonnie was screaming in ecstasy. Chica was watching, jerking her futa dick and grabbing her breast with her free hand. Lisa watched for a while and saw Foxy enter the room as well, and then the action turned up. Foxy grabbed Freddy and pulled her out of Bonnie, forcing her to bend over and take Foxy's twin dicks in her pussy and asshole, thrusting hard and making Freddy scream before Chica moved in and started fucking Freddy's mouth. Bonnie grew her dick and went behind Foxy, making her bend over a little and sliding into her ass.

Lisa couldn't take this: she closed the tablet down and ran out of the room, practically tearing her clothes off when she got to the animatronics room, moving in.

"You all started without me," Lisa said, putting on a disappointed voice. "That's not nice." Lisa started rubbing herself and playing with her breasts. Lisa teased her clit, and the animatronics started to notice as she moaned. Chica pulled out of Foxy and moved over. Lisa smiled as Chica grabbed her hips and slid inside her, making her scream. Lisa loved it and let out moan after moan as Chica pounded her, thrusting harder and harder. Lisa let her mind go blissfully blank as she made out with her yellow lover, grabbing at Chica's breasts and moving independently, thrusting herself onto Chica's dick as she thrusted inside her pussy. God, she needed this!

Freddy was enjoying herself, being spit roasted and double stuffed. Lisa watched as Freddy was face fucked by her Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her and blew a kiss, playing with her breasts before closing her eyes and cumming hard, filling Freddy's throat with cum. Foxy kept thrusting, fucking Freddy's holes furiously before cumming as well. Both of Freddy's holes were full up and when Foxy pulled out, it gushed out. Oh, Lisa wanted that to happen to her. She increased her thrusting on Chica's cock, and Chica picked up the pace as well before she began to tremble. Lisa tightened her legs around Chica's waist as Chica came, rope after rope of thick and hot cum filling Lisa's pussy. Oh, there was so much, Lisa felt it leak out of her before Chica pulled out. Chica went down on Lisa, lapping up the cum and eating her out. Lisa moaned as Chica's tongue teased her clit and moved through her folds. Foxy and Chica had used their superior strength to lift Freddy into the air and eat her holes out, drinking the cum out of them. Freddy moaned as she was eaten out and Lisa moaned with her as Chica made her cum, Lisa's body shaking from it.

Chica then laid on the ground, her futa cock throbbing. Lisa climbed onto it, sliding up and down on that huge, thick member and enjoying every pleasurable second of it. But that was when it got intense: Foxy retracted her pussy-cock and slid her normal futa dick into Lisa's ass. Lisa squealed and giggled as Foxy began to fuck her, hard. Bonnie got into Lisa's face and rubbed her cock on Lisa's face. Lisa opened her mouth and Bonnie slid that whole cock into Lisa's mouth and throat. Lisa choked, but she didn't care: she needed this so bad. Freddy got into position and started fucking Chica's face, and now the fivesome was in a fierce orgy.

Lisa didn't know how much time passed when she was filled up with cum from every end. Gulping down Bonnie's cum, they all disengaged and changed positions. Except, Lisa was still their focus. Freddy grew her cock even bigger and pulled Lisa down onto it in a reverse cowgirl position, impaling her ass, using Foxy's cum as lube. Lisa screamed as she was taken and fucked, but soon this new huge cock was giving her just as much pleasure as she could handle. Bonnie and Chica both wanted inside Lisa's pussy, so they shrunk their cocks to a regular size and decided they wanted to share, so they both penetrated Lisa's pussy at the same time. Lisa had never had two cocks in her pussy before, but she loved it! Lisa was pulled down so she was basically lying down on Freddy, her back rubbing against her latest lover's breasts. Foxy grew her second cock and, once Freddy was in position, fucked both Lisa and Freddy's faces, driving those cocks down their throats.

Lisa was in heaven: every hole that could be fucked was being fucked, and when they came, it filled her up so much she didn't care that it could have been the middle of the day and everyone was watching her. Lisa was never one for the word, but in her head, she was a total slut for these animatronics and she REALLY didn't care. All she wanted was to be fucked over and over and be fed cum.

The animatronics weren't about to let up either. They came three times before they let Lisa take a break, leaving their human lover covered in cum and breathing heavily. They all stood over her, waiting. Lisa forced her shaking body up and bent over, inviting all of them inside her. Chica moved to the front and slid her cock inside Lisa's mouth, enjoying the warm feeling before forcing her cock all the way into Lisa's throat. Bonnie got into position and started fucking Lisa's well lubricated asshole, her cock going in so easily Lisa wouldn't have felt it if Bonnie hadn't grown it to a good size. It was Freddy and Foxy's turn to fuck Lisa's pussy, and they made sure Bonnie's legs were split so they could get good access. They had to grow their cocks to a longer size so they could reach, but they enjoyed sharing Lisa's pussy, fucking her hard.

Lisa was glad she was kneeling: if she had to stand, her legs would give out. But her lovers kept her supported with those great cocks of theirs. Lisa loved the way they fucked her, over and over until they left for their room. But now, she was in their room, and she never wanted to leave. Time after time, they came inside her, so many times Lisa lost count. Even the positions were a blur now: at one point, Lisa was in a hand stand, being eaten while she sucked Freddy's cock. Another moment, she was fingering Bonnie and Chica as they sucked their own dicks while Foxy and Freddy were on the ground, 69ing each other.

Another moment, and Lisa was being held up as Bonnie and Chica fucked her pussy and ass, Freddy fucking Bonnie's ass and Foxy fucked both of Chica's holes. Another minute, and Lisa was being eaten by Freddy while Chica rode her cock, Bonnie fucked Freddy's pussy and Lisa was being fed both of Foxy's dicks simultaneously. It was amazing to suck two dicks at once, and when they both came in her mouth, Lisa gulped the cum down so fast, it was amazing.

Eventually, Lisa was so…attuned to the animatronics that they made her cum just from putting those futa cocks inside her. She was so exhausted that she could have been down there in their room, taking cock after cock, load after load, for months and she wouldn't have noticed.

But fortunately for Lisa, it had only been a few hours, and when six AM came around, all the animatronics went into their standby mode, leaving Lisa covered in cum and shaking on the ground.

Lisa wasn't sure how she got home, but she was in the shower, washing away all the cum still on her body. The animatronics had satisfied her fully last night, and exhausted her so much that she couldn't feel horny at all, even rubbing her pussy had no effect. That was probably a good thing: breaking into your place of work to fuck the animatronic sex dolls because you had an itch that couldn't be scratched was not a great career move.

Lisa's phone started ringing. Lisa wrapped a towel around herself and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Lisa, it's Fred! I was just checking in on you: it looked like you had fun last night. Don't worry,"_ Fred said before Lisa could react, _"I deleted the footage from the security tapes, but next time, please try and keep it in your office, okay? Actually, I was wondering if you were still interested in the job after this week."_

"Oh, most definitely," Lisa said enthusiastically, "I can't wait for Monday already."

" _Oh, that's good, we've had a hard time keeping security guards recently: most of the people that apply are men and aren't open to the Futa mode benefits of my animatronics. Actually, speaking of that, I have a few new animatronics I want to introduce, and I need someone to test them. Would you be open to being their first? I'll pay you extra."_

Lisa thought for a second, before grinning. "I think I can do that."

Well, that was it: my first ever pornographic story. This isn't the end, far from it, but I'm going to mark it as "Complete" from now on. But, I need your help: what do you want to see in coming chapters? Which animatronic do you want to fuck Lisa next? How would you want them to fuck her? Review or PM me with ideas, I really want to know what you all think.

Thank you all for reading this, and a special thank you to the people that have favourited the story and reviewed it, my phone has been going off like crazy from all the emails I keep getting. I'll see you all on the next chapter ;)


	6. Here Come The Toys

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE/MALE SEX! IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN.

Also, please leave a review, I love hearing from everyone. Next time is going to either be Mangle alone, Marionette alone, a Mangle/Marionette tag team or Balloon Twins (coz everyone loves twins, and I couldn't decide on Balloon Boy or Balloon Girl). Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm gonna try and get the chapters up to the length I started with.

Chapter Six: Here Come the Toys

It was Saturday night, and Lisa was being led by Fred to a room in the complex. Fred had explained that he had a few new animatronics that he wanted to test out, and Lisa was more than happy to test them. Her body had recovered from Friday and was now incredibly horny. Hopefully, these new animatronics would be able to satisfy her.

"Now, these new ones aren't as experienced as the ones you're used to," Fred was saying, "They've been programmed with all sorts of things, and I've defaulted their genders so they can't switch just yet. I want them to have a little bit more experience." Fred stopped outside a door and opened it. "I think you'll like these ones, Lisa. I've disabled the security cameras in this room, so you'll have total privacy. Have fun."

Lisa entered the room and saw three shiny new animatronics. They looked like Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but slightly shorter and shinier and almost toy like. Lisa wondered who had enough of a toy fetish that Fred felt the need to make these animatronics, but considering his clientele, it wasn't all that surprising. Toy-Bonnie was blue instead of purple and had rosy cheeks, and Toy-Freddy just looked…adorable. If it wasn't for the fact both had huge, throbbing erections, Lisa wouldn't have thought of them as sexual objects. But GOD did those dicks look good. Toy-Chica looked much the same as her counterpart, though shorter and with larger breasts and a rounder ass. Lisa licked her lips as she stared at her three new sex partners.

"Okay," Lisa said, getting their attention, "How are we going to do this? I know," Lisa said, before stripping down and standing naked in front of them, teasing her breasts. The animatronics stared at her, before approaching her. Lisa held up a hand and stopped them.

"Not yet," Lisa said, "Chica, get down on your knees. Now." Toy-Chica looked at her before she obediently got down. "Now, suck Freddy off, and make sure to swallow all of his semen when he cums, okay?" Toy-Chica nodded and opened her mouth and took Toy-Freddy's dick inside it. Lisa watched as Toy-Chica began to work that cock like a pro, jerking it as she sucked on it before taking it all the way into her throat. Oh, that was good. After a few minutes, Toy-Freddy grabbed Toy-Chica's head and came hard, filling her throat with his hot and sticky cum. Chica swallowed it all, and went right back to sucking it. Lisa watched as Toy-Bonnie jerked off, and Lisa told him to go over and get his dick sucked as well. Lisa then told Toy-Chica to swap between the two dicks, and soon both of the new male animatronics were getting their dicks covered in Toy-Chica's saliva. Lisa stayed out of it, only allowing herself to tease her breasts: her pussy was dripping wet, but she wanted to watch for a while.

Toy-Chica was great at cock sucking, and worked those two cocks almost perfectly. Lisa was surprised when Toy-Freddy and Toy-Bonnie started making out, but Lisa knew she could take advantage of that.

"Well, if you guys are into each other," Lisa said, "Bonnie, why don't you suck Freddy off for a bit?" Toy-Bonnie was all too eager to get on his knees and share cock sucking duty with Toy-Chica. Toy-Freddy put a hand on both of their heads and guided them as both took Toy-Freddy's cock deep into their throats. Lisa noticed that Toy-Chica was starting to rub herself, moaning into the cock when he was sucking on it. Lisa had a new idea. Kneeling down, Lisa pulled Toy-Chica away and gave her a huge kiss, groping her breasts and letting her hand go down and rub Toy-Chica's pussy. Toy-Bonnie, delighted that he got Toy-Freddy's cock all to himself, sucked on it furiously until Toy Freddy came inside his throat.

"Now boys, you can't have all the fun to yourselves," Lisa said, "Eat us out." Lisa spread her legs and Toy-Chica did the same. Toy-Freddy got down and started eating Lisa out eagerly, and Lisa moaned as Toy-Freddy's tongue and (eventually) his fingers began to work her pussy. Toy-Bonnie devoured Toy-Chica's pussy, letting his fingers fuck her asshole as well as her pussy. Lisa and Toy-Chica made out and groped each other's tits as they were eaten out, and soon they both came, squirting over their male lovers' faces. That was when they decided to finally get some: Lisa took Toy-Freddy's cock in her pussy and moaned as he began to fuck her. Toy-Bonnie had flipped Toy-Chica over and began fucking her ass. Chica screamed as her virgin ass was fucked hard, but soon she was moaning in pleasure and she and Lisa kissed while they were being fucked.

Soon, Lisa demanded that the two male animatronics cum and fill them up, and they obliged, letting thick ropes of cum off inside them. Then, Lisa told the two male animatronics to pull out and fuck each other. Lisa was going to take full advantage of having two male animatronics that didn't seem to be programmed with heterosexuality. While she and Toy-Chica began to finger each other and make out, Toy-Bonnie got on the ground and laid on his back, letting Toy-Freddy lift his legs in the air and slide his cum-covered cock right inside. Toy-Bonnie grunted and groaned as his ass was fucked and Toy-Freddy grabbed his cock and jerked it off as he was fucking Toy-Bonnie's ass.

Lisa laid down and let Toy-Chica sit on her face, before the two of them began to 69. Lisa loved the taste of animatronic pussy, and Toy-Chica loved Lisa's juices. Both lapped at each other's clits, fingering each other. Soon, Lisa was orgasming again and Toy-Chica followed suit. They came again and again, orgasming easily. Soon, they were exhausted and just snuggled, kissing and groping while they rested. The boys, on the other hand, were still going at it, and Toy-Freddy decided to force Toy-Bonnie to suck himself off as Toy-Freddy fucked his ass. It was a good thing they could grow their dicks to almost any size, or that would have been dangerous.

Soon, the boys were cumming, Toy-Bonnie gulping down his own cum and Toy-Freddy filling up his ass. Now, Lisa wasn't sure what to do, but decided to let Toy-Bonnie fuck her pussy, driving that huge cock hard inside her. Lisa told Toy-Chica to sit on her face, and while Lisa ate her pussy, Toy-Chica started sucking on Toy-Freddy's cock. The train of fucking was intense, and soon they were all coming again. Lisa was so full of animatronic cum that she could barely move, but the animatronics weren't finished with her yet.

Toy-Freddy pulled Lisa up and slid right into her pussy, making her moan in delight as the toy bear animatronic fucked her hard, hands on her hips and slamming her down on his dick. Toy-Bonnie wanted in on the action as well, so he got Toy-Chica to suck his cock to lubricate it before he forced his cock inside Lisa's ass, making her scream with ecstasy as both of those huge cocks filled her holes. But that wasn't the end of it: Toy-Chica climbed wrapped her legs around Lisa's neck and made her eat her animatronic pussy. Lisa was in the middle of three animatronics who were acting like horny teenagers…and she loved it! Lisa came over and over, and the animatronics kept on fucking her until they came one last time. The two male animatronics filled Lisa's holes with their cum, while Toy-Chica flooded Lisa's open and welcoming mouth: god they tasted good. The animatronics pulled away from Lisa, who fell to the ground with a wide smile of pleasure.

That was incredibly intense fuck, and each animatronic leant down and made out with Lisa, before leaving her in the room to recover her senses. After a few minutes, Lisa cleaned herself up and got dressed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Lisa figured that she'd better get home. Fred probably had more new animatronics to test tomorrow, so she needed to rest if she was going to be fucked over and over again by new animatronics.

But she wasn't actually satisfied, now she thought about it. Her pussy was still tingling, wanting to be satisfied. The other animatronic room wasn't too far away, and the night was still young. Lisa peeked into the room and saw Bonnie on her own, looking down. Where the others were, Lisa had no idea, but this was good.

"Hey, Bonnie," Lisa said, walking into the room. Bonnie looked up and lit up immediately, smiling and running over to Lisa, pulling her into a deep kiss. The two made out, tongues dancing around each other before Bonnie's hand went in between Lisa's legs, rubbing her pussy gently. Lisa moaned into the kiss, grabbing Bonnie's breasts and making her moan as well. Bonnie quickly stripped Lisa again and pinned her to the wall. Lisa leered at Bonnie, who leered right back before kissing Lisa roughly, grabbing her legs and growing her Futa cock and sliding it easily into Lisa's waiting pussy. Lisa moaned and screamed as Bonnie fucked her, picking up speed. The two made out passionately, grabbing each other's breasts as Bonnie fucked Lisa hard. Lisa loved it when Bonnie was rough with her.

"Oh, harder, harder Bonnie!" Lisa yelled, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck as she fucked her harder and harder. Lisa bit Bonnie's neck, and Bonnie groaned before returning the bite, leaving a mark on Lisa's neck. The two kissed again before Bonnie came, thick ropes of cum filling Lisa's pussy. Lisa came as well, screaming as she did.

"You're the best, Bonnie," Lisa panted, before the two made out again before Bonnie pulled out and cum poured out of Lisa's pussy. "I've gotta go now, but I'll be back tomorrow. See you again?" Bonnie nodded, but when Lisa went to leave, Bonnie grabbed her and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

Something was different with Bonnie, almost…human. Lisa pulled away and hugged Bonnie, who returned the hug. Lisa left the brothel, fully dressed and satisfied.

Even if she was going to have Bonnie again tomorrow, but Lisa wondered what other animatronics Fred had in store for her.

It never occurred to Lisa that she was basically making her money from sex now, but she didn't care. It felt so good, why shouldn't she make money out of it?


	7. Balloon Twin Threesome Fantasy

Aaaaand we're back! Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I've been super busy with work and my mental health issues raised their ugly head again, but you don't care about that. Read your porn and enjoy it (please don't forget to PM or review, even if you have already. I appreciate every piece of praise, constructive criticism and idea.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Balloon Twin Threesome Fantasy

It had been a hard month for Lisa. Fred had forced her to take a month off from her new job as "Animatronic Tester," because apparently constant sex with robots who could quite literally fill her full of cum was a bad thing. So, it had been a month since Lisa had been with anything, and quite honestly it was starting to become really hard to resist just stripping and fingering herself in public.

Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it didn't matter: Lisa was incredibly horny and refused to satisfy herself. She dreamed about Bonnie's huge futa cock fucking her pussy from behind, slamming into her and making her cum over and over again. Maybe both Bonnie's fucking her holes, rubbing together and filling her right up to the brim with cum. Even taking all of the animatronics at once, fitting as many cocks and tasting as much pussy as was humanly possible. Oh god, that one, she wanted that fantasy to come true: she'd never tried two cocks in one hole before…she thought. A lot of the nights she had spent here were a bit of a blur.

Lisa was so wet by the time she got to work, it took everything not to masturbate in the car before it took everything she had not to just run headfirst into the building and strip off for her animatronic lovers. But there was work left: Freddy had left her a note to go to the new animatronics room, there were two new animatronics who needed to be broken in. Lisa headed there straight away, unbuttoning her shirt as she got through the door. What she was greeted with was quite possibly the best sight she had ever seen.

The most human animatronics that Lisa had seen were on a new couch almost gift-wrapped, with balloons tied to their wrists. Both were wearing pink and blue striped shirts, one wore a skirt and the other pants. Both looked the same, with wide blue eyes that opened and closed often as pleasure ripped through their bodies. Twins: Freddie had made twin animatronics, one totally male and one futa female, both with huge, throbbing cocks that were leaking pre-cum as they made out. Lisa watched as the fully male one went down on his sister and sucked on her cock, licking it and going up and down. The sister moaned as she got her cock sucked, grabbing her breasts as she bucked her hips, slamming her cock into her brother's throat. The male gobbled it down eagerly, letting that huge cock slide all the way inside his throat and back out.

"Oh my god, that is so hot," Lisa said, baring her breasts as she walked over. The boy jerked his sister's cock and beckoned to Lisa, who got on her knees and sucked on the futa female's cock. God, after a month, it was the best tasting cock ever. Lisa sucked on it eagerly, making the female animatronic moan. The brother got behind Lisa, grabbed her breasts and rubbed his cock on her back.

"Oh, just stick it in, already!" Lisa said, pushing her ass out for the brother to fuck whatever hole he chose, before going back to sucking on the gorgeous futa cock in front of her, sliding fingers inside her pussy and eliciting the sweetest moans from her newest futa lover. The brother lined himself up with Lisa's pussy and slid his way in. Lisa moaned into the cock currently in her mouth as she was fucked, oh so hard! Lisa had missed being slammed into, so she slammed her body right back, before Lisa was surprised with cum from both ends. Lisa held the cum in her mouth so she could share it with her new lovers, and wasn't disappointed when they both came and made out with her, licking up the cum and swallowing it with her.

"Okay, both of you, inside me, now," Lisa said, climbing onto the futa girl's cock and sliding it in herself, riding it as the twin brother rubbed his cock on Lisa's ass, before poking at her asshole and going inside her. Oh god, that felt amazing! The two cocks rubbing against each other inside her was driving Lisa crazy. Lisa grabbed her new female lover's breasts as she rode it, intense lust ripping through her as she looked into those big blue eyes. Lisa needed this, a month was far too long to wait for mind-blowing animatronic sex.

The male twin was a total stud as well: Lisa turned her head and the two made out, hot tongues rubbing against each other. The male twin picked up the pace, hard cock slamming into Lisa's asshole. Lisa screamed as she came, and the two animatronics came inside her at the same time. The hot cum flowing inside her made Lisa cum a second time, and the animatronics held her down as they poured thick ropes of cum insider her, the excess pouring out of her holes.

"Okay, you guys are good," Lisa said, breathing heavily and making out with both twins as they pulled out of her. "Now, fuck his ass as he fucks me. Don't stop until I cum, okay?" Lisa laid down on the couch and spread her legs, holding them up in the air. The male twin lined up and slid straight inside Lisa's dripping wet pussy, pounding away as she moaned. The female twin watched for a minute or two, stroking her huge cock and spitting on it, lubing it up before she slid slowly into her brother's ass, and he grunted and groaned as she fucked it slow. Lisa loved it, watching the female twin fucker her brother's ass. Lisa stared as they made out, and she moaned as the twin fucking her picked up his pace.

"Oh, god yes, fuck me!" Lisa moaned as her lovers went into a frenzy. Her breasts bounced as she was slammed into and soon she was coming, and that was the signal for her new lovers to start filling her up. The futa female pulled out of her brother's ass and aimed at Lisa, showering her in spunk as her twin filled Lisa's pussy with more cum. Lisa was already exhausted, but she wasn't going to stop yet.

"Oh, what to do with the two of you?" Lisa said seductively, rubbing the futa female's cum into her skin. "What to do?" The twins looked at each other before the female twin, stroking her huge cock as she laid on the ground, spreading her legs. Her brother took the invitation and forced his way into his sister's pussy, making the animatronic moan in pleasure. Lisa watched, teasing herself with her fingers before she went and sat on the female twin's face, making the animatronic eat her pussy out. Lisa played with her own breasts as she was licked and fingered, watching as the male animatronic thrust so deep into his sister's pussy that it would've made Lisa into a cumming machine. The brother eventually started stroking his sister's cock, doubling her pleasure. Lisa couldn't handle that: she went down on the female animatronic, sucking greedily on the futa's cock while her brother jerked it.

It went on like this for the rest of the night, with Lisa being spit-roasted, double penetrated and eventually, after some coaxing from her new lovers, she was prepared to take both cocks inside one hole. Lisa made sure they shrank their cock sizes so she wasn't torn in half, but she moaned and groaned as both those cocks slid inside her. It felt amazing: both those cocks rubbing together inside her. Lisa came in seconds, but commanded her lovers to keep fucking her. They held her in the air, the female in front of her, sucking on Lisa's breasts while her brother simply slammed into Lisa's pussy from behind. It was awkward to look at, but Lisa's mind was blank as she came again and again.

Eventually, Lisa commanded the animatronics to fill her pussy full of cum, and they complied. Rope after rope of hot cum poured into Lisa, dripping out of her pussy as they held her there, body shaking in orgasm. Lisa couldn't keep going tonight, so the animatronics began to finish each other off in mutual masturbation as Lisa cleaned herself up and got dressed.

Lisa started to leave the building, satisfied for the first time in a month. Being double stuffed like that, two cocks in one hole, was amazing. If there were no new animatronics for her to test, she'd have to get Foxy to give her both of its cocks tomorrow night. Maybe Foxy in her pussy, Bonnie in her ass. Three cocks for her to fuck…Lisa had to fight the urge to go back in and make it happen right now.

Oh, it felt good to be back working.


	8. Tentacles and Domination

Hey guys, sorry this one is A) has taken so long and B) isn't very long. But I have a lot of other stuff I need to focus on so Chapter Nine, which will most likely contain lesbian incest and even more tentacle fucking, won't realistically be coming out before Christmas. I'm also working on a couple of other projects at the same time, including my new story Lust Effect, which you should all go have a read of because it could use the views :)

Thanks to everyone who sent me ideas for future chapters and other characters, I appreciate the enthusiasm.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tentacles and Domination

Lisa was moaning as Bonnie ate her pussy, tongue lapping at her clit. It had been a while since Fred had come up with any new animatronic ideas, so Lisa spent her shifts letting Bonnie fuck her any way she pleased. Sometimes the other animatronics came to join in: just last night Lisa had both Bonnie's inside her pussy and the twins take turns fucking her ass and mouth.

Bonnie was learning though, and had started making sure Lisa was taken care of well before any fucking took place. Bonnie's fingers rubbed Lisa's pussy as she licked it, driving Lisa crazy.

"Oh, I can't wait anymore, Bonnie, fuck me already!" Lisa moaned loudly. Bonnie shook her head and grinned before closing her eyes as she ate out Lisa's pussy. After several more minutes of Bonnie working her pussy, Lisa's hips bucked as she came hard. Panting, Lisa looked Bonnie in the eyes, begging silently for that huge cock. Bonnie stood up and showed off her throbbing erection, and Lisa nodded. Bonnie rubbed her thick futa dick on Lisa's pussy before teasing her with the tip, threatening to penetrate her but pulling away just before.

"Bonnie," Lisa pleaded, pinching her nipples, "Put it in. Please." Bonnie obliged, slowly pushing her thick cock inside Lisa's waiting pussy. Lisa began to moan as Bonnie fucked her, slowly and deliberately pushing her cock all the way inside Lisa. Lisa could easily take all of Bonnie's dick now, and soon she was slamming herself onto Bonnie's cock, moaning and panting and screaming as Bonnie picked up the pace, fucking her human lover harder and harder until Lisa was sure she'd break. But soon, Lisa was cumming over and over, almost every thrust making her orgasm. But Bonnie refused to cum with her, instead pulling out and making Lisa look at her with longing.

Lisa changed position, getting onto her knees and waving her ass in the air. Bonnie took the invitation and went to enter Lisa's ass, but right at that moment, Lisa's phone began ringing from her pile of discarded clothes.

"Oh, who's calling me NOW?" Lisa snapped, getting off of her knees and fishing her phone out of the pile. It was Fred: what did he want? "Hey Fred," Lisa asked as she answered the phone, beckoning Bonnie to come closer.

"Hey Lisa, I'm not interrupting am I?" Fred asked as Lisa started to jerk Bonnie's cock with her free hand.

"No, not at all," Lisa lied, running her hand over Bonnie's member, elicitng groans of pleasure from the animatronic. "What's up?"

"I've got two new animatronics for you to test, if you're up for it. They're waiting in the testing room."

"I was just down there," Lisa said, jerking Bonnie faster and faster. Bonnie was so close to cumming, Lisa needed to wrap this call up quick. "There was nothing there."

"I literally just finished the final touches," Fred said, "I'm sure you'll like these two. If you don't have the time, you can test them tomorrow night, I don't mind."

"No, it's fine, I'll take Bonnie down with me, see how they work with another animatronic," Lisa said, slowing her jerking down to keep her favourite animatronic from cumming outside of her.

"Brilliant idea, I'll let you get started," Fred hung up, and Lisa tossed her phone away before letting Bonnie pick her up and slide her onto her throbbing dick again. Lisa moaned as Bonnie fucked her hard and fast before cumming inside her, filling Lisa right up. Lisa loved that feeling, especially once she was full and cum started leaking from her pussy.

"Now look at the mess you've made," Lisa said as Bonnie pulled out and let Lisa stand up. "You'll have to clean that up now, won't you?" Bonnie nodded and got on her knees, lapping up the cum oozing from Lisa's pussy. Lisa almost came from that, and once Bonnie was finished, the two shared the cum between them as they made out.

"Alright," Lisa said, "Let's go and see what Fred's got in store for us."

Down in the new animatronic room, Lisa and Bonnie were looking around for the new ones. The first appeared almost instantly: a totally black body, almost like latex, but a painted face and a wide smile. Before Lisa could say or do anything, something snared her ankles and wrists. Lisa was hauled into the air, and a quick yelp told Lisa that Bonnie was being similarly grabbed. Lisa looked at her wrists, and tentacles were wrapping themselves around her arms and legs. They were slimy, but as they slid across her skin, Lisa felt her body tremble. Oh yeah, tentacles were going to be fun to fuck.

Lisa was held horizontal by the slender tentacles, her legs forcibly spread. Lisa heard moaning and turned her head to see Bonnie held in the air by the same tentacles, only the ones holding her were getting frisky. Tentacles curled around Bonnie's breasts and were squeezing them tightly, the tips of the tentacles fondling her nipples. Another tentacle was wrapped around Bonnie's dick, slowly stroking it. Lisa was getting wet watching as the tentacles stroked every inch of Bonnie's body, before they decided to take things up a notch. Lisa was able to watch a single tentacle enter Bonnie's ass and begin to fuck her, but then her head was forcibly turned to see the second new animatronic.

It was a fox, like Foxy, except it was covered in white fur with two red spots on its cheeks. The animatronic was wearing clothes, of a sort: a leather underbust corset that accentuated its already large breasts. A pair of knee high leather boots made the animatronic look incredibly tall. She was holding a riding crop in her hands, and a devilish grin was on her face.

"My," the animatronic said, "Aren't you the cutest thing?"

"You can talk?" Lisa asked, and was immediately spanked by the new fox and her riding crop. Lisa yelped as her ass was smacked, leaving a bright red mark.

"Don't talk back to Mistress Mangle," the animatronic said, rubbing the spot she smacked and leaning down to kiss it. "Is that better?"

"Oh yeah," Lisa moaned, and she was spanked again, her yelp echoing through the room.

"You will answer me with 'Yes, mistress'", Mangle said, rubbing the fresh mark again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress," Lisa said, looking into the animatronic dominatrix's eyes. Lisa had never been with a dominatrix before, human or otherwise, but she was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Good," Mangle said, before grabbing her left wrist with her opposite hand and twisting, removing her left hand and revealing a something that looked like the end of a hot glue gun, filled with a thick liquid. Lisa wanted to ask what it was, but was afraid she'd be spanked again.

"This is hot wax," Mangle said, holding the nozzle over Lisa's breasts. "Do you want me to drip it on these lovely tits of yours?" Mangle then groped Lisa with her free hand, making her moan. Mangle pinched Lisa's nipple, hard, making her squeal with surprise. "Well?"

Lisa didn't know what to say: she'd never done anything like this before. Her hesitation was not unnoticed by Mangle, who pinched her nipple again.

"Oh, yes mistress," Lisa moaned, and before she could take it back, Mangle let the hot wax dribble onto Lisa's tits. Lisa screamed in surprise as the wax came into contact with her skin, but she bucked her hips as the pain made her cum. Oh, that felt weird! The pain made her cum so hard, she almost squirted. But Mangle wasn't about to let her get away with that.

"Naughty naughty," Mangle said as she brushed off the already drying wax off of Lisa's breasts. "I didn't tell you to cum, did I? Turn her around," Mangle ordered the other animatronic, and the tentacles flipped Lisa over and forced her to present her ass. Mangle picked up the riding crop and began to spank Lisa. Lisa yelped every time the crop came into contact with her ass, the pain making her head spin and tears stream down her face. But then Lisa saw Bonnie, and her favourite was being pleasured in almost every way imaginable. Tentacles penetrated every hole they could, and Bonnie's dick was cumming near constantly as tentacles stroked it furiously.

The sight of all that turned Lisa on so much she started to moan as the riding crop hit her ass, the pain making her feel even hornier. Mangle was delighted. "Oh, you like being spanked, do you?"

"Oh, yes mistress," Lisa moaned as she started to back onto the crop, and Mangle stopped spanking her.

"Oh, your ass is so red," Mangle said, gently rubbing Lisa's raw ass cheeks, kissing them and making Lisa groan with pleasure. "I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Oh, please mistress," Lisa said, getting really into being submissive right now. "Please fuck me."

"Tell me what you want then, my little slut," Mangle said, ever so gently rubbing around Lisa's pussy and teasing her asshole.

"Oh," Lisa said, "Pour more wax onto my back while you fuck my ass, mistress. Please mistress?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Mangle said, and grew a cock that wasn't exactly human. It was more animal, but no less phallic and capable of making Lisa scream with pleasure. Mangle poked and teased Lisa's ass, but wouldn't go in, not yet. Mangle used her teeth to take off one of her fingers, revealing a needle.

"What's in here is a powerful aphrodisiac," Mangle said, dangling the needle in front of Lisa's face. "It will make you lose your mind to pleasure for the next few hours. Do you want it? Do you want me to make you cum with every thrust of my big, hard cock? Do you want it, my little slut?"

Lisa wanted to say no: she'd never had any form of drug before, not even asprin. But she wanted that cock inside her so bad, and every time she tried to back onto it, Mangle pulled away and the tentacles tightened their grip.

"Do you want me to inject you?" Mangle asked, "Do you want to lose yourself to ecstasy like you never have before? Say, 'Yes, mistress,' and I'll fuck you till you can't walk."

Lisa was still unsure, but god did she want that cock inside her. What could it hurt? Lisa looked at Mangle and nodded, mouth open and a begging look on her face. "Yes, mistress. Inject me and fuck me." Mangle lined the needle up to Lisa's ass and inserted it, and Lisa felt a warm rush of something as Mangle injected her with the aphrodisiac. Suddenly, Lisa's pussy was leaking with juices and her entire body shivered with pleasure. Lisa's mind went blank and Mangle finally slid her cock into Lisa's waiting asshole. Lisa screamed as she came and Mangle began to fuck her hard, spanking Lisa's asscheeks as she fucked her.

Lisa was in total orgasmic ecstasy, cumming near constantly as Mangle fucked her ass, but soon, she was in for a real treat. Lisa's face was twisted in ecstasy when the Puppet stood in front of her, rubbing her pussy for Lisa to enjoy. The Puppet made a tentacle caress Lisa's face, running over her lips before Lisa opened her mouth and the tentacle slid into her waiting throat. It filled Lisa's mouth right up, sliding deep into her throat, deeper than any cock could go. Lisa could hardly breathe, but her body was now the animatronics plaything.

"Oh, you like tentacles do you, my slut?" Mangle asked as she drove Lisa to orgasm again. "Then maybe you should have some more." The Puppet took the hint, and five tentacles snaked their way to Lisa's pussy.

 _Oh, please put them in!_ Lisa thought to herself in the midst of another orgasm, unable to talk as she deepthroated a tentacle. Two of the tentacles spread her pussy wide open, and the other three slid inside her pussy one at a time, making Lisa cum just from their stretching of her pussy from the inside. Lisa was in total bliss as the other two tentacles stretched her further as they entered her pussy as well. Soon, the five tentacles began moving like pistons, sliding in and out in sequence so Lisa's entire body was quivering with orgasm. Lisa had forgotten about Bonnie, who was exhausted and had been let go by the Puppet to rest.

Lisa wasn't aware of it at the time, but she had an audience watching from the doorway.

"So this is where she works," Sarah said, hands on her hips. "I bet she gets to watch people do it all the time." Sarah was Lisa's little sister, but only by a couple of years. Fresh out of high school, Sarah was an attractive brunette like her sister, though life had given her larger breasts and a curvier body. Sarah was going to stay with her big sister in the city for a while before she figured out what she wanted out of life. Of course, Lisa didn't know about this. Lisa also didn't know that what Sarah wanted out of life was Lisa.

Sarah had been in love with Lisa for almost her whole life. Not simple family love either, the kind of love that had kept Sarah lonely and a total virgin because she wanted Lisa to pin her to the wall with her mouth. Sarah knew they couldn't be together, because incest was incredibly frowned upon, but it didn't stop Sarah from fantasising about Lisa playing with her breasts, or fingering her tight, virgin pussy.

Sarah wanted to surprise Lisa by visiting her at work, but she'd been waving at the cameras outside the front door for about half an hour now and Lisa hadn't buzzed her in. Clearly, she was no longer the night watch like she had told Sarah. Not wanting to give up, Sarah wandered around until she found an open door at the back of the building and slipped on inside.

The place was like a maze, and Sarah wandered around in amazement. After a while, she heard noises coming from down a hallway. Frowning, Sarah walked down to an open door and looked inside: what she saw was simultaneously surprising and arousing. Mostly arousing though: Sarah's panties were drenched immediately.

Lisa was totally naked, suspended in the air by thick black…cables? Something that looked like a human/fox creature was behind her, thrusting back and forth, and Lisa was sucking on one of the black cables not holding her in the air. In front of Lisa was another something that the black cables were coming out of. Sarah had heard Freddy's Furries had sex-bots, but watching them in action was something different. Sarah watched as Lisa was fucked in all her holes, but the look on her face was one of pleasure, not pain. Sarah found her hands wandering, one squeezing her breast and the other going down to her skirt.

 _Oh god, Lisa, you look so hot right now!_ Sarah thought as she let her hand sneak under skirt and gently begin to rub her pussy. Sarah's body began to convulse as she masturbated to the sight of her sister being fucked. God it was so good: Sarah watched the show and pleasured herself. Sarah wanted to get naked and join in, but she didn't want those cables to fuck her, or the fox to do her. No, she wanted Lisa to eat her out and finger fuck her to orgasm.

Sarah couldn't stop herself, she came hard and screamed as she orgasmed, before covering her mouth and getting out of sight. Thankfully, Lisa didn't seem to hear, so Sarah took a chance and peeked around the corner. None of them had seemed to notice her orgasm, and watching Lisa being fucked got Sarah horny again. God, she needed Lisa to fuck her bad. Sarah began masturbating again, this time doing her best to keep her mouth shut. Sarah came pretty quickly, pretty much ruining her panties.

"I think that's enough for tonight," the fox said, pulling out and gesturing to the other animatronic. The tentacles laid Lisa carefully on the ground before pulling out of her.

"No," Lisa said weakly, cum leaking out of her ass and pussy, "Keep fucking me, please."

"Not tonight, my little slut," the fox said, "You need rest." With that, the two animatronics left, leaving Lisa in a heap. Sarah immediately rushed out to help her sister.

"Lis?" Sarah asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hey, Sarah," Lisa said, eyes glazed over, "Wanna fuck? I need to be fucked so bad!"

Sarah was in a moral dilemma. Her sister was obviously a bit messed up right now, but she was naked and begging for Sarah to please her. Sarah wanted to, so badly, but her sister needed rest.

"Not now," Sarah said, helping Lisa to her feet, letting her big sister lean on her for support. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Will you fuck me at home?" Lisa asked.

"…" Sarah had no answer.


	9. Sisterly Lust

FNFAF

CHAPTER NINE: Sisterly Lust

"Come on, Sarah," Lisa moaned from the back of the car, cleaned up and fully dressed. "I promise I'm in my right mind."

"I don't believe you," Sarah said as she drove, eyes fixed on the road. Lisa had spent the time it took for Sarah to get her dressed and to the car groping at her, trying to seduce her. Sarah was almost worn down, until Lisa let slip about the drug Mangle had injected her with. Then Sarah's arousal evaporated and she made sure Lisa was secured in the back, like a child, before driving them home.

"Okay," Lisa said, who was properly in her right mind now: the drug had worn off a little while ago. "I admit, I wasn't before, but I am now. I promise."

Sarah said nothing. She was angry with herself: for a while there, she was almost convinced that Lisa was genuinely lusting after her. Lust was okay with her: they couldn't have a proper relationship anyway. But all her attentions were the result of a drug: Sarah felt cheated and a little humiliated.

Lisa watched her sister from the back. Lisa had known about Sarah's crush on her for years. Lisa thought it would have faded by now: they had barely interacted over the last couple of years. But apparently that distance hadn't done anything except make it stronger. Lisa, despite the drug being out of her system, was still horny, and took the time to appreciate her sister's body.

Sarah had developed well over the past couple of years. All the right curves in all the right places. Her breasts were almost perfectly round, and her skin looked so smooth…Lisa found herself imagining the two of them, bodies entwined in ecstasy, breasts rubbing against each other, mouths joined in perfect passion. Maybe Lisa had a bit of a crush on Sarah, too. Maybe she was just horny. Either way, Lisa wanted to give Sarah what she'd been hoping for since she started to go through puberty.

"Sarah," Lisa thought she'd broach the subject before they got home. But Sarah interrupted her.

"Why'd you let it drug you?"

Lisa had to think about it. "I'm not sure," she admitted, "I guess working at Freddy's has made me a little less…picky about what I do. Don't worry, I'm not going to let Mangle dose me again."

"Mangle?"

"The animatronic that…" Lisa was going to say 'fucked me' but even with her rather less than platonic observations of her sister's body, that seemed a little too blunt.

"You let drug and fuck you like an animal," Sarah said angrily. Apparently it wasn't the language that was an issue.

"Yeah," Lisa said, sighing. "I wish you'd picked a different night to turn up."

"Why?"

"Then I could have shown you some of the other animatronics," Lisa said, "They're not all like that. They don't even talk, just moan sexily. Especially Bonnie, mmmm," Lisa lost herself in her imagination. In her mind's eye, she saw a naked Sarah, moaning as Bonnie slid her fingers inside Sarah's pussy, while Lisa sucked on her breasts. Sarah would love Bonnie's attentions: Lisa wondered if Sarah was attracted to girls, or just attracted to Lisa. Either way, her mental image changed to her sitting on Sarah's face while Bonnie drove her cock inside her little sister's pussy.

"Hey," Sarah snapped, bringing Lisa back to reality. "We're home." Lisa looked out a window and saw her apartment building.

"Awesome," Lisa said brightly, "thanks for driving, I know I was a mess before." Lisa decided she'd try buttering Sarah up. Sarah didn't bother accepting the thanks: she was out of the car and marching towards the building. Lisa shook her head before stepping out of her car and, after making sure it was locked, followed Sarah to the elevator that would lead to Lisa's floor.

The ride up the elevator was tense: Sarah was clearly angry, though Lisa wasn't exactly sure what about. The drug, the fact Lisa spent her nights fucking sexbots? Sarah wasn't exactly forthcoming on this point either. Lisa took the silence as an opportunity, seeing as she was taller than Sarah, to look down her top. It was a low cut top, showing plenty of cleavage. Lisa felt her pulse quicken. She wanted to grab those breasts, pull down the top and suck on Sarah's nipples. Lisa restrained herself though: the elevator in her building was not a place to seduce and make love to her sister. It was dirty and disgusting. Besides, Lisa had just about enough of being fucked a ridiculous amount on things other than a nice, soft bed.

The elevator arrived at Lisa's floor, and Sarah barrelled out. Lisa stepped out carefully and paused.

"Uh, Sarah," Lisa said, and Sarah, already halfway down the hallway, turned and glared. Lisa pointed to the door to her right, not five metres away from the elevator. "This is my apartment."

"Oh," Sarah said, blushing. Sarah walked back and handed Lisa her keys, letting Lisa open the door before walking in. Lisa took a second to appreciate the fact Sarah's skirt rode up a little bit when she walked before going in.

"Like it?" Lisa asked, leaning on the wall as Sarah looked around. Reluctantly, Sarah said she did, and then announced she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Well, I only have the one bed," Lisa said suggestively, and Sarah blushed again as Lisa approached her. "I mean, you could always sleep on the couch, but there's really no reason not to share the bed, right? Like we used to when we were kids."

"N, no," Sarah stammered, looking down. Lisa got close and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Though," Lisa said seductively, "I don't think we're going to get much sleep, if you catch my drift." Sarah's head snapped back up and she looked Lisa in the eye. After a second of looking for a trace of the drug, and if Lisa was messing with her, Sarah's arms came up and wrapped around Lisa's neck. Lisa put her hands on the small of Sarah's back and pulled her close. Lisa's hands stayed down and gently grabbed Sarah's ass, making her intentions quite clear.

Sarah could hardly breathe. Lisa was actually trying to seduce her. It was like a dream come true. Earlier anger forgotten, Sarah leaned up, her lips brushing Lisa's. After a moment of hesitation, the sisters began the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. It started slow, but soon list overcame them and they began to grope at each other. Sarah's hands found Lisa's breasts and squeezed, feeling their firmness in her hands. They were everything Sarah dreamed they would be. The kiss deepened and Lisa squeezed Sarah's ass harder. She did have such a nice ass…

After the kiss broke off, hands still in place, Lisa jerked her head to the bedroom, and Sarah all but pushed Lisa into the room, onto the bed and climbing on top of her, kissing her again. Their mouths parted and their tongues began to dance around, Sarah inexperienced and silently begging Lisa to guide her. Lisa obliged using her tongue Lisa eventually broke the kiss off and pushed Sarah up, sliding her hands under Sarah's shirt. Before Lisa got to Sarah's breasts, she stopped, and Sarah looked at her, confused.

"We can stop if you want," Lisa said, offering Sarah a chance to end what could very well be a mistake. Lisa wanted it, and so did Sarah, but this was possibly a bad idea. "But if we keep going, no one can find out, okay?"

Sarah said nothing. She grabbed Lisa's wrists and guided her hands up to her breasts, moaning as Lisa's fingers glided over her skin. Sarah squealed in surprise as Lisa squeezed her breasts through her bra, her experienced hands moving in just the right way.

"Does that answer your question, big sister?" Sarah said breathlessly, before taking her top off, revealing her pink bra. Lisa sat up and reached behind Sarah, fiddling with the clasp. The two began to make out again, years of pent up desire rising to the surface of Sarah's mind, overriding the niggling doubt in her mind. Lisa was her sister, and society said this was wrong. But Sarah didn't care. She just wanted Lisa, and Lisa wanted her.

Lisa undid the clasp and slowly took off the bra, revealing Sarah's large breasts, her nipples totally erect. Lisa took her time feeling them up, eliciting moans of pleasure from Sarah. It had been a long while since Lisa had had sex with a human being, and she was going to take her time and enjoy every second of it. Lisa leant forward and teased Sarah's nipple with her teeth, before enveloping it with her mouth and sucking, using her tongue to flick at the nipple. Lisa's hands began to wander, one grabbing Sarah's free breast and gently pinching the nipple, the other dropping back down to her legs, caressing Sarah's inner thigh.

Sarah had never felt so good. Her big sister was making her moan and gasp with every movement. Sarah placed her hands on Lisa's head, holding her in place as her hips began to move on instinct. Sarah's pussy was so wet and it ached so bad, she grabbed Lisa's free hand and moved it to between her legs, making her rub her swollen pussy.

"Oh, Lisa," Sarah's voice was weak with pleasure. "I've waited for so long for you to touch me like this. I've wanted you for years." It felt so good to admit it in words.

Lisa looked at her sister and leant in close, before whispering in her ear, "You should have come to me sooner. We could have had so much fun at home. Shared showers and beds, finding all the secret places to give in to our lust," as she spoke, Lisa's hand edged underneath Sarah's panties, gently rubbing the folds of her pussy. "Remember that vacation Mom and Dad took? We'd have had the house to ourselves: I'd have fucked you non-stop that whole week."

"Oh," Sarah moaned as Lisa's fingers began teasing her pussy hole. "I remember: I was only fifteen when they went away."

"Wouldn't have mattered to me," Lisa said, and that was the truth. While Lisa wasn't sure if she felt the exact same way as Sarah did, she definitely felt strongly enough that instead of telling Sarah how wrong this was she was instead rubbing her pussy and playing with her tits. "I would've fucked you then if you told me how you felt. We're going to have to make up for lost time now, aren't we?" With that, Lisa moved and flipped Sarah around so she was lying on her bed. Moving quickly, Lisa finished stripping her sister down, and spread her legs. Sarah accommodated, smiling as she held her legs in the air. Lisa looked up as she positioned herself, ready to really drive Sarah over the edge.

"Last chance, Sarah," Lisa said, in between kissing her thighs, moving so slowly towards her sister's pussy. "If I do this, there's no going back. We're going to be sisters and lovers from now on." Lisa's mouth was so close to Sarah's moist pussy, she could almost taste it.

"I've waited too long for this to back out now," Sarah said, her hands teasing her breasts in anticipation. "Eat me, big sister." Lisa leant in and stuck her tongue out, gently licking at Sarah's folds. Sarah's back arched as the pleasure shot through her body like lightning. Lisa's hands firmly grasped Sarah's legs, holding her down so she could lick and kiss her sister's pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Sarah was writhing, hands grabbing at the bed covers. She was close, so close now, to her first orgasm from another person. And it was Lisa that was going to make her cum. Lisa, her big sister, was now her lover, something that Sarah had wanted for so many years now. Sarah tried to hold off, to fight the urge to cum so quickly, but Lisa used her fingers to gently rub Sarah's pussy before using her tongue to tease Sarah's clit. The resulting pleasure drove Sarah off the edge and with a loud scream, she came, squirting everywhere.

Sarah was gasping for air as Lisa climbed on top of her, face covered in Sarah's juices. Sarah pulled Lisa down and kissed her passionately, licking up her own juices off of Lisa's face.

"I taste good," Sarah smirked, and the sister's giggled. "God, that was amazing!"

"And we're not finished yet," Lisa said, gesturing to the fact she was still fully clothed. Sarah took the hint and flipped over, pinning Lisa to the bed. Working fast, soon Lisa was totally naked and at the mercy of her sister's attentions. Sarah kissed her way down from Lisa's neck to her breasts, greedily sucking on her nipples and squeezing her breasts tightly.

"Oh, yeah," Lisa moaned softly, enjoying this. Lately with the animatronics, it seemed like every encounter was rushed, and no real attention was paid to her anymore. Not that Lisa was complaining; she enjoyed the sex, especially as she was rammed over and over and filled with hot and sticky cum by her robotic lovers. But Sarah…Sarah was so inexperienced, it was somehow MORE arousing for Lisa. All the animatronics knew what would drive Lisa to quick, shaky orgasms, and exactly how much she could take before stopping.

Sarah, by comparison, had no idea what she was doing. But every kiss was like fire on Lisa's skin, every touch like lightning. Lisa's body seemed to be responding to Sarah's desire, and soon Lisa was panting, breath coming in short bursts by the time Sarah had moved to Lisa's pussy. Sarah didn't hesitate: her tongue lapped at Lisa's hole, trying to penetrate her. Lisa put a hand behind Sarah's head and held her in position, biting her other hand to try and keep it down. She wasn't about to tell Sarah to keep quiet, but two girls moaning was going to be enough to attract attention Lisa didn't want. Not yet, anyway.

Sarah broke off, licking her lips before sucking on her fingers and slowly easing them inside Lisa's pussy. Lisa began to gasp and pant, trying to keep her voice under control. But Sarah's clumsy fingering was like a breath of fresh air, clear and invigorating. Lisa stopped trying to suppress herself and let out a loud moan, encouraging Sarah to be bolder. Sarah's fingering quickened, sending pleasure rocketing through Lisa's body. Lisa's hips bucked as Sarah began to use her tongue and fingers together. Moans leaked out of Lisa. Her hands gripped the bedsheet tightly. The pressure was building now: any second…

Sarah backed off, leaving Lisa confused. "Don't stop!" Lisa said, disappointed. But Sarah wasn't finished with her: Sarah climbed back onto the bed and positioned herself on top of Lisa's face, her pussy dripping. Lisa knew what was happening now and grabbed Sarah, pulling her down and eating her out furiously. Sarah moaned and ground on Lisa's face before bending down and doing the same to her big sister. Soon the two were fingering as well as licking, both in a state of pure bliss.

Lisa definitely regretted not trying to seduce her sister earlier: what Sarah lacked in skill, she made it up with sheer enthusiasm. Lisa would definitely need to get her inside with some of the animatronics: Bonnie would probably love having Sarah eat her out. But for now, Sarah was all hers, and she wasn't going to share her just yet. Lisa placed her hands on Sarah's ass and squeezed her ass cheeks, getting a squeak of surprise between the reverberating moans of pleasure from her little sister.

Sarah was also regretting not trying to get with Lisa before now. The feeling of having her sister pleasure her was ecstasy, and the fact that Lisa had (without much resistance) seduced her instead of the other way around was one of her personal fantasies made the experience so much better.

It wasn't long before both were on the edge of orgasm, and Lisa decided to see how far she could go with her little sister. Still licking and fingering, Lisa used her other hand and gently began to tease Sarah's asshole. Lisa felt Sarah gasp and hesitate briefly before continuing on her sister's pussy. But as Lisa kept teasing and threatening to penetrate her sister's hole, Sarah took the hint and began to do the same to Lisa's asshole.

 _Good girl,_ Lisa thought as Sarah massaged around Lisa's asshole, teasing the hole before slowly easing her finger inside. Lisa groaned into Sarah's pussy, before lathering her finger in spit and sliding her finger into Sarah's waiting ass.

Sarah whimpered with pleasure as Lisa fingered her ass and pussy, alternating the rhythm and still using her mouth to please her. Sarah had never explored her asshole before, but if it was Lisa doing the exploring, she was fine with it. Lisa's asshole was so much more used to it, Sarah was able to get two fingers in. It was a strange feeling, but pleasant, having her fingers inside that hole. Instead of alternating her rhythm, Sarah moved her fingers in sync, making Lisa tremble.

Lisa was close now, and so was Sarah. Both worked hard to make the other cum first. Sarah's fingering grew more frantic, her licks more desperate. Lisa kept as controlled as possible, every movement of her hands eliciting the cutest moans and groans. Soon, both were cumming hard, their bodies trembling from the intensity of their orgasms. Sarah flopped off of Lisa, and both were breathing heavily.

"I've never had a finger in my ass before," Sarah said in between breaths, "That felt weird. A good weird, but still weird."

"Too bad," Lisa said, short of breath as well, "I don't have any lube in the house. I'd have you taking my whole hand before the sun was up."

"We'll have to go shopping then, won't we?" Sarah said, propping herself up and looking at her sister with the most intense look. "Get some good toys?"

"Oh I love the way you think, little sister," Lisa said, crawling over to Sarah and kissing her passionately. Sarah pulled Lisa on top of her, their breasts pushing together as the sisters made out. Soon, Lisa was using her knee to rub against Sarah's pussy. Sarah was groaning and panting, her body consumed by her pleasure. Lisa was so good, Sarah was cumming again almost instantly. Lisa went down again, licking at Sarah's pussy, tasting her sister's juices. Sarah grabbed Lisa's hair and pulled her up, the sisters kissing passionately.

"God, I needed this," Sarah said, "I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too," Lisa said easily. They kissed again, before settling in and falling asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Sarah hoped that they'd do it again. Lisa, on the other hand, made a mental note to call Freddy and tell him two things. One, Mangle needed to be either shut down or have the drug dosing thing removed. Two, Lisa was going to have some help from now on.


End file.
